Hallows Howls
by Braylor
Summary: Hey, a sequal to Boo! What if more and less is revealed?
1. Chapter 1

Oh look, a sequal. I'm thinking of rewriting a few of the old storied, please vote, and I hope you enjoy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hallows flew around, smirking as he felt the influence his nights had on his power. Already, he had had some fun, making four ghosts sing 'Grim Grinning Ghost' without music, and at the end, they scared those that were watching. It didn't help that they had lost their heads. The dead were out, and... what the... he felt as something pulled on him, pulling him to the town below. Walking along, he felt the pull leading him to a house, but why here? Following the pull, he saw a broken-down house with a sign in front of it. As he watched, the symbols changed.  
_In this home, hope was restored. Rest in peace, James Charles Potter, Lily Petunia Potter nee Evans. Thank you, Harry James Potter.  
_He walked into the house, and looking around, he found a small lounge, completely empty, but as he walked, he saw furniture. A rectangular table of a hard, dark wood stood in the middle of eight chairs, one triple, two double and one single, each a warm shade of red. He watched as a beautiful lady with red hair walked in, holding a small child in her arms. Walking up, he looked and smiled as he saw a child with black hair and, when they opened, emerald green eyes. He heard as the front door opened, and looking, he watched as a man, older than he ever would be, walked in with another, the one of whom he pushed out of the way. They spoke, but even if in real life, they would've been easily heard, it was almost like hearing a whisper.  
_"Hi, Lily-Flower. How's Harry?"  
"Fine. He's awake now, Black, would you like to hold your godchild?"_ Black smiled.  
_"Yes, Lily, I would"_ Black went and took Harry from Lily's arms, and he slowly sat down, smiling at his godson. Slowly, this all vanished, and he walked into a kitchen on his left. Once more, it was empty, but he watched as it filled up with the normal things, microwave, fridge, and he watched as Lily prepared a meal. She chopped some mushrooms, whisked some eggs and milk, fried them all together and made an omelette, all while Hallows watched. She placed a ready-made bowl of cat food on the ground, and Mr Tibbles, a cat he vaguely recognized, walked in before all this vanished. Turning around, he walked upstairs and watched as moving pictures slowly appeared across the walls, showing different family moments. From one of them, he watched as Harry flew on a broomstick and knocked over a vase. From what he saw, Lily didn't mind. In another, he saw Harry's mother and father just as they got married with Black behind his father and a dark-haired female behind his mother. Slowly, as if almost fearing it, he walked up some stairs before entering what was his baby room. Once more, empty, but it, like all the other rooms, filled up. He saw a crib against the window, a small rug on the floor, a chest of drawers that, somehow, opened up and showed their contents, clothes, diapers, a few toys and more. He saw Harry, but then he watched as golden sand, Sandy's sand, reached him, and he saw one of Harry's dreams, his parents hugging him. Time seemed to speed up and he watched as Harry's mother looked at one of his baby teeth.  
_"I have not found anything about the Tooth Fairy for the Magical World, but I shall raise you as if you are truly part of both worlds"_ she put it under his pillow, and when 'night' came around, Hallow's watched as one of Tooth's fairies... Wait, he recognized that fairy! Baby Tooth! He watched as Harry's mother found a sickle underneath his pillow and could only stare at it before smiling. Time seemed to fast-forward; he followed Lily as she carried Harry out of the room. This time, newer pictures showed themselves, and walking into the lounge, she sat down while he looked at the Christmas tree. It was covered in lights, tinsel and decorations, some actual food while most were ornaments, as well as a few pictures. He watched as both went to sleep, and then North arrived. Harry awoke because of the thud, and he looked at North who, upon seeing him open his arms to be picked up, did.  
_"You are cute child, be good for your momma"_ still carrying Harry, North put the presents down, ate the biscuits and drank the milk, and then left. Once more, around him changed, showing him the room that Harry had, and he watched as Bunny appeared out of his usual hole and, instead of hiding them, placed it in Harry's crib. One of the boards creaked, waking him up, and he looked at the big rabbit.  
_"Bun-Bun!"_ Harry said happily, causing Bunny to turn and smile at him.  
_"Happy Easter, ya lil ankle-bitter"_ with that, he vanished down the hole, and he watched as Harry cried. His mother ran in, saw the egg, and smiled. Slowly, all this vanished again, and he went and explored the rest of the house. He watched as Harry's parents held him close when he had nightmares, played 'Peak-a-boo' with him, and so much more, but then he heard a bang and glass shattering. James looked up.  
_"Lily, it's him! Peter has betrayed us! Run!"  
"No, James, I..."_ James kissed her.  
_"Please, Lily!"_ reluctantly, she took Harry and ran up, but as she left, so did the images. Hallows walked after them, and when a green flash was seen, Lily shouted  
_"James!"_ she quickly slammed the door closed and put Harry in his crib just before the door slammed open.  
_"Get out of the way, you stupid girl!"  
"Not Harry, please!  
"Get out of the way, you foolish girl!"  
"No! Have mercy! Take me instead!"_ the green light shot out, hitting Lily, and she collapsed.  
_"To think that such a small boy is the hope of the world. Hah!"_ a third time the light was shot out, and it hit Harry, but something happened, something that shot the spell back, and he watched as a fraction of what he realized was the dark man's very soul jump into Harry. As this all vanished, he felt pain in his head, and he collapsed.

All around the world, those that were released for Halloween found themselves forced back into the Realm of the Dead as Halloween was cut short for the first time in history.

Months passed, and not one of the Guardians saw Hallows, yet when he awoke, he remembered.

Opening his eyes, he looked around his old room. Yes, his old room! He was Harry Potter, but now, he was Hallows, Spirit of All Hallows Eve. He felt the time, and his eyes widened, Sirius!

_Harry watched, as if in slow motion, as his godfather taunted his cousin. He watched as she shot a spell towards his godfather. He felt as if his body had a mind of its own as he ran and pushed his godfather aside. He felt as the spell hit him, a simple Disarming Charm, and he was sent flying into a curtain. Pain unlike anything he had ever felt before flowed through him, and the last thing he heard was his godfather, shouting his name. The pain, it was too much! He felt as his consciousness left him._

Arriving just as his past fell through the Veil, he watched as Lestrange laughed and attempted to run, but Hallows made the doors slam shut. She grabbed the door knob, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't do anything. Scratching sounds were heard while shadows seemed to move along the walls. The candles flickered in a nonexistent breeze while Hallows growled a terrifying growl, as he walked to stand in front of the Veil in which he heard the dead. So, the Ministry was trying to find out about the dead! It was as they looked at him that he realized that the Veil, it was making him visible to the living, and that suited him quite fine. She tried to shoot a spell at him, but it went right through him, something which made her eyes widen before fur covered his body as he used his power. Souls came out of the Veil, each of them in visible pain while he grew taller, his body just about exploding with muscle. His mouth and nose lengthened into a muzzle while his teeth turned sharp and extra teeth grew out. His nails became claws and, as he released a powerful howl, wings ripped out of his back.  
"Wha... What are you?" Lestrange asked, fear being heard from her voice. When he spoke, it was like every fear she had was given sound.  
_**"I am Hallows, and I am your end"**_ with that, he charged forwards, dodging her blasts out of instinct before he seemed to vanish. Hmm, it seems that only if they see him while looking at the Veil was he visible to them. Good to know. As his claws went over her, she screamed as they made a visible mark, for with him being so close to a Gateway, he could make marks on the living. She screamed as she was pounced on, and one of her own foolishly tried to cast a spell Hallows recognized as a Torture Curse, but it went straight through him, not that they saw that, and hit her, causing her to shriek. He continued, attacking her before flying them up while her shriek literally woke the dead, rare, but it happened.  
"So how's Monica?"  
"Oh, she's..." he looked at the dead that were there.  
"Silence! It is not Halloween!" he stated before stopping as the female stopped moving. Bellatrix Lestrange was dead.

"Did you see that?" Ron Weasley asked.  
"I don't know what he is, but he is not human" Hermione Granger stated while the Order kept them close. That was when it became visible again as it walked into the light of the Veil.

He looked at them all, the Order and Death Eaters frozen in place.  
"Death Eaters shall leave" he ordered, back in his human form.  
"And... and why should we?" Lucius Malfoy demanded. Hallows slowly walked towards him.  
"Let me put it this way, no one has ever seen me use my full power, not even a fiftieth" he stated, but the reason was that his power was only that high on his nights.  
"Hah! That doesn't mean much!" Malfoy stated, and Harry looked around before stopping, Moony!  
"Ah, a Moon Child!"  
"Werewolf, you mean" Malfoy stated, causing Hallows to turn and glare at him.  
"True, but your ancestor was there when it happened. The Moon Child could change at will, the Human and Wolf sharing the body. But then your ancestor used the Imperious Curse on my night, Halloween, on the Minister of Magic who was a Moon Child, thinking 'Oh, I deserve this right, not some beast!' He had the Minister transform, with the wolf in complete control, making the wolf mad, both angry and insane. He had the wolf bite and tear others apart, creating the Werewolf Curse, and the next morning, he shouted in the Wizengamot 'See?! They can't be trusted!' A law was made, no Moon Child, eventually changed to werewolf, may become Minister of Magic. It was ten days later that they discovered who had done it, so they made it illegal for any Malfoy to become Minister of Magic. Of course, that part of your history is conveniently forgotten" he stated, smirking as Malfoy became angrier. The problem was that his own magic had fuelled the change, since it was done on Halloween.  
"You lie!" Malfoy stated.  
"Oh, am I?" he asked before looking at Moony. His eyes went blood red, and Moony suddenly screamed. Slowly, he took on his wolf form, much to the shock of those present, but unlike normal when the wolf was in control, he didn't attack, instead, he sniffed in the air before looking at Hallows and ran, stopping a meter away from him. Like a dog, he sat on the ground, and Hallows chuckled "Good boy!" he scratched the wolf behind the ear, all the time trying to not laugh as he felt their shocked looks.  
"What are you?" Hermione Granger asked.  
"I am Hallows, All Hallows Eve given form." he answered, but when one of the Death Eaters looked ready to attack Hermione, he said one word, "Attack" Moony shot forwards and pounced on the guilty Death Eater who screamed at having a werewolf on his chest, wand knocked out of his hand. Hallows, though, turned to look at the Veil, they dared to mess with the dead?! He threw out his hands, and blasts of power shot out, tricking the Veil.  
"What are you doing?!" Sirius Black demanded.  
"Only I may release the dead" he answered, but Sirius pointed his wand at Hallows.  
"My godson..."  
"...is dead, Black. That thing that you humans have experimented with leads to the Realm of the Dead, and any human going though there is gone" he stated before turning and swishing his hand through the air, he sent all wands flying aside while Moony played with them, a small game of catch. He turned back to the Veil, and he shot out more blasts that cracked the stone before, after stopping, he roared and shot a powerful blast, powerful enough to shatter the stone, turning the Veil to rubble while the curtain vanished. No more could he feel the dead in the room, and he was once more invisible. That was when he looked up; Voldemort was near. Running out, he watched as Voldemort appeared, but he smirked before making the statues from the fountain come alive. Voldemort was soon dodging as the statues went against him, and Harry sent out blasts of unseen energy that had Voldemort looking around.  
"Whoever you are, you shall regret having fought against Lord Voldemort" he stated just as Aurors and the Minister of Magic walked in. He quickly Disapparated away.  
"He's back!"

Following the Order, he floated into Grimmauld Place where all but Snape was sad.  
"I should've been killed, not Harry!" Sirius stated while Moony, still as a wolf, howled. How would he change back?  
"Sirius, don't talk like that! Harry would've wanted you to live!"  
"Wait! That being! Hallows!" Hermione began.  
"What about him?" Ron asked while the Order sat around.  
"Halloween is the one time of year that the barrier between the living and the dead are almost gone! And with him being its form..." Albus' eyes widened.  
"He might be able to summon Harry!" the twinkle returned while Hallows watched them.  
"But how does one catch a holiday?" Tonks asked. He smirked before making his right pointing finger's nail turn into a claw. She jerked forwards as she felt something, catching their attention, and she quickly turned as blood began to flow. With her permission, they removed the back of her top, allowing them to see words carved into her back.  
_Who says I left?  
_His message made a few stare, and he carved more.  
_I can't use normal writing materials; my time has movies of words carved into flesh. What makes this any different?  
_More blood flowed.  
"Stop it! You're hurting her!"  
_No, I am not, old man. Oops, out of paper...  
_"No, wait! Don't go! Please! How about a trade?" Hermione asked, and feeling as if a knife was cutting into her, she watched as words appeared on her right arm.  
_Such as...  
_"Anything! Anything to see and speak to Harry!" she stated while they all watched her.  
_Impossible. I can only summon the dead easily during my days, Halloween, as it is known. On all other days, I must be near a Gateway.  
_"A Gateway?" Albus asked, curiosity seen and heard from him.  
_Places where the dead go in and out. During my days, all graveyards are Gateways. Other times, there are set Gateways that I and I alone know the location of. Now... lower back._  
Realizing what was being said, she took off her robes and turned, lifting up the back of her shirt while her wounds were healed.  
_Now what deal could you make with me?  
_"What would you like?" Albus asked, and there was no writing for a few seconds.  
_The execution of Senior Undersecretary Delores Jane Umbridge, or even better, send her to Transylvania. There is a bounty on her head. How does 10 000 000 Galleons sound?_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, another Chapter! Please Read and Review...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Absolute silence met his words, how could one person earn such a bounty?  
_She should really be careful...  
_"Can you not try on something else?" Albus asked, and Hallows thought. Hmm, writing on the walls...  
_Is this better?  
_he wrote, using a wall.  
"Yes, it is. How do you know this?"  
_She went there with five others, killing vampires and werewolves, yet when their Ministry demanded that they be sent over for trial, your Minister refused. 'Why would they harm humans?' But the moment he was told what they had killed, 'Serves them right, they obviously did something.' You'd be surprised how easy it is to use your anger. But now, the deal. I shall attempt to find this Harry, I assume Harry James Potter, abused son of  
_"What do you mean abused?" Sirius asked.  
"Obviously, Potter didn't get his way" Snape stated.  
_I watched, Severus Tobias Snape, former friend of Lily Petunia Potter nee Evans, as they beat young Harry for every crime. Every time he cried, always for a good reason, he was hungry, his diaper needed to be changed, his cousin was pulling his hair, his cousin stole something from him, he hadn't eaten in weeks, the list went on, he was beaten harder for 'Trying to make good, normal people deaf.' Hah! I'd sooner end life than watch their attempts at being normal! He slept in the cupboard under the stairs until the first letter from your school, Headmaster, in which the Cupboard Under The Stairs is named as his room, then the Smallest Bedroom, and before you ask, Severus Snape, I followed him. Such fear and fright from a child, it was like a feast for me! Then again, I kept close to his uncle for that very reason. Even as a child, Vernon Dursley beat those weaker than himself, the last one became rather wealthy, being worth more than the Malfoy Vault, in Pounds. He taught his son to hate those that were different, and to confirm this, go. Get Truth Serum and use it on them. You shall be horrified by what they say. Until then, all deals are off.  
_He moved his clawed finger along the wall and to the door, looking as if he had left, but he watched as they argued. Finally, after allowing Remus to change back to normal, he spoke.  
"Enough! Let us do what Hallows recommended, Albus. I'd rather be sure than sorry"

Hallows smirked as most of the Order demanded that the Dursleys be tried. It was not pretty for what they admitted to, Branding a four year old just for stealing a crumb of cake, and after nearly having spent a month without food? Beating a two year old for being born?! Many wanted blood, Dumbledore looked down, absolute horror and sadness on his face and Snape, he seemed sad before taking out his wand. As he tried to go towards the now fearful Dursleys, Albus grabbed onto him.  
"Why not, Albus?! I'm going to make them feel every bit of pain they gave to Lily's son!" Hallows used his power.  
**"Because, Severus, I am here. Hello, Vernon"** he greeted, making his godfather smirk while Vernon grew to have pure horror on his face. Every fear imagined couldn't even come close to how Vernon felt.  
"Not you! Please!" Vernon backed up while the Order saw Sirius' eyes were glowing red.  
"Padfoot?" Moony asked, getting no response before his eyes widened "Hallows" Immediately, Sirius' head turned to him.  
**"Hello, my little wolf."** he turned and looked at Vernon again who had grabbed a knife "**Remember what happened the last time we met, Vernon? I told you that should we ever meet again because of you having abused any child, I would show no mercy. I would use every drop of my power to make your life as miserable as you made others. I have been held back these past few years, and now, Vernon, time for your life to end"** a pulse of power shot out, grabbing hold of Sandy's golden sand in the area that was aimed at those around fifteen and older before warping it, filling them with copies of his life as Harry Potter. In one night, almost ten years of life would be shown, both the good and bad. Every emotion, every bit of pain, and all Hallows did was smirk.

Arriving back at Grimmauld Place, still in possession of Sirius' body, he walked into the kitchen, the children included, much to Molly's shock and outrage, and calmly sat down.  
"Uh, Hallows, could you..." Remus began.  
**"Little wolf, would you rather I go back to scratching the walls?"** he asked, indicating his messages.  
"But... Padfoot..."  
**"...will feel like as though he went to sleep. He'll also be rather energized and, trust me, he'll be bouncing off the walls. I have experience in possession, as you humans call it"  
**"'As you humans call it'? Are you not human?" Dumbledore asked, and Hallows looked at him.  
**"I was born as All Hallows Eve or whatever one wishes to call it. Everything about that night, whether invented by magicals or non-magicals, are well within my power. Zombies or Inferi, as you call them, Vampires, Moon Children, Ghosts, anything, even increasing a witch or wizard's power, is in mine. Everything that was invented for my nights are under my power, and I do play pranks... Imagine a few church goers suddenly screaming, the reason, I made a few Zombies. They didn't harm them, they only did a small dance number, and they might have grabbed a few and forced them to dance, but in my defence, the audience, and human dancers, eventually loved it"** he chuckled as he remembered the outcome, the priests had not minded that 'some demon' was messing with the dead.  
"Um, our deal?" Hermione asked.  
**"Only if Umbridge is sent to Transylvania shall I go to the Gateway. A big request for a big request. Do you have any idea how hard it is too find one soul out of maybe three hundred? Now, take that as only the reception area, where all souls go before divided, good or bad, and after that... It will take me hours to find him, if I do. You'd be amazed how much the dead want to stay with their own"** he stated.  
"Please, let Padfoot go"  
**"As you wish, Little Wolf"**  
"Hey! I'm older!" Hallows chuckled.  
**"Unless you are older than three thousand years, I am older"** he calmly stated before exiting Sirius.

He watched as Umbridge was sentenced to prison, even as she screamed about how the 'half breeds' deserved it, and shouting that her Minister would get her back, but Fudge's hands were tied, for she admitted, under Truth Potion that was made in the courtroom, to having willingly killed non-humans simply because she wanted them gone since only magical humans, and purebloods at that, had any true rights to magic, or so she said. He so enjoyed watching as she was put into a prison feared even more so than Azkaban. To those imprisoned there, being sent away to Azkaban was like dying and going to Heaven. He would enjoy her screams.

Arriving back at Grimmauld Place, he possessed Remus this time.  
**"Well, you all did your side of the deal, and so I shall do mine. I shall try my best to find him and bring him here, but a warning; the dead belong among their kind. I can keep him among the living, outside of my days, for up to 7 hours and 1 minute"** with that, he shot off.

How was he supposed to make them believe that he had gotten himself out of the Afterlife so that he could show them that he kept the promise of getting him out, fulfilling his side of the bargain? Wait, Doppelgangers!

Watching, he gave an unseen smile as the rather convincing illusion he summoned hugged them all, saying hi, and how he enjoyed being with his parents. After 7 hours, he wrote on the nearby wall  
_Say goodbye, this is the last time he can be amongst the living.  
_He watched as they sadly said goodbye, and he made the illusion go like a ghost before vanishing. He sighed, sad at the pain he caused to them, but he couldn't do anything. If they knew he was Harry... They'd find some way to make him... human! Or maybe not.  
"Albus, now what?" Sirius asked.  
"I do not know, Sirius. But I do know this, we will fight, and we will destroy Lord Voldemort"

He followed them for weeks, watching as battle after battle happened, yet they were always even, nothing tipped the balance. And as the time came for his days, he felt as his power increased. Halloween night was when it happened, a terrible battle. There was no warning, only the fact that the Imperious had been used, so he went with them and found himself in a graveyard. They were in a graveyard, on Halloween. He smirked as he looked around before shooting up and power exploded from him. For the first time in living memory, Halloween was a day of fear as the graves cracked apart. Hands reached up and out, grabbing the nearby Death Eaters while the werewolves with them howled as their Father's power took over. They all heard a truly evil laugh as he used his power to become visible in his winged wolf form, and power visibly flowed from him, going around the world. He shot down, slammed into the ground, and then the bloodbath began. He charged forth and began to tear the Death Eaters apart, blood flowing like water as he let his more... animalistic side take over, ripping them apart, eating their flesh, devouring them while his Children did the same. Even the undead he created pulled themselves out and slowly killed the Death Eaters. Halloween became a true night of horror.

Eating a bit more, he heard the familiar sound of a weak stomach, and looking, he saw Ron.  
**"Something the matter, human?"** he asked, causing Ron to look at him.  
"How... how could you just do that?!" he demanded while the Order walked to them, Hallows' Children running around and playing like... like pups!  
**"They dared to start the fight in a graveyard, one of a few things I find unforgivable and... is there something in my teeth?"** he used a claw to clean his teeth. Hmm, he found a few pieces of cloth, as well as a bit of skin that had the snake of the Dark Mark, but other than that...  
"You killed them, without giving them a second chance!" Albus stated.  
**"On my nights, I rule. Not you, not the Wizengamot, not any president or anyone, only me. And on my nights, no one fights in a graveyard, one of the Gateways"** he coldly stated, cold enough that Albus took a step back.  
"This graveyard..." he began.  
**"All graveyards are Gateways during my one night, Albus! If I have to kill to protect them, so be it. I'd sooner kill every living being before losing the Gateways"** he stated, glaring at one of the corpses.  
"And this form?"  
**"My favourite form. I rather like curling up like this, my wings over me, but I must go. Halloween is on, and I might have left the Gateways open a bit too much..."** with those words, he shot off, the undead going back to their sleep.

'Okay, next on the list... oh great, this one's on the other side of the planet!' Hallows though, cursing his foolishness in keeping the Gateways wide open, for the spirits had escaped, both good, and bad. Already, he had taken a few past murderers back through, and now, he had to go to Asia! Muttering words, he saw... the address... Tooth Palace! He had to hurry! He shot to a Graveyard, luckily enough being able to use them for transportation, and vanished.

"Tooth!" he shouted, flying up and seeing Tooth... drinking tea? She was drinking tea with the spirit he came to fetch! "Uh, Tooth?" she looked at him.  
"Hallows! Let me guess, you let them have too much freedom." she stated, and he nodded, causing her to chuckle as a chair was placed down for him. Sitting down, he listened "So please, Marco, continue"

Sighing as he walked into North's workshop, he saw all five of them.  
"Whatever it is, I didn't do it" he stated, seeing their looks.  
"So you didn't kill those people?"  
"Hey, in my defence, they were after children, one even had a child, maybe five, under a Torture Curse, you know, Cruciatus. I stand behind what I did on my day, Halloween, and if you are after me because of that, or because of me releasing the Gateways, I got all the souls back, and the blood that I was coated in? I washed it out of my fur. Took a long time, trust me" he was still finding dried blood one month later.  
"Yeah, but you threatened children" Bunny stated.  
"Actually, I protected them. Five were threatened, and I had the dead protect them, but as it is, I used a lot of magic, and I am nearly drained as it is. I shall have to wait until the beginning of January in order to have my usual level of magic" he stated. The one problem with him refuelling his magic, after the first Night, 31st October, he struggled to build up his magic, but the moment the most Eastern side of the world hit midnight on the 30th of April, he slowly began to increase in how much power he gained after using magic. It was a continuous cycle that had been around since the First, and he doubted that it would ever change.  
"Hallows, understand we do not wish to punish you" North stated.  
"And yet you have to. He tells you to." he stated before sighing "Fine, who shall I stay with, and how long? And not Jack. No offence, Frost, but Ice is not my element" it wasn't.  
"Tooth has offered you a place" he nodded.  
"And the length?" he asked.  
"Three months" for Scare's Sake!

Living with Tooth was different, mainly because he learnt about every tooth in the human and, when she convinced him to 'Go Wolf', as Frost called it, all the teeth in a wolf's mouth. And since he lived there, she decided to put him to work, giving him a list, after remembering just how many he gathered before. He soon became her best worker, something the fairies laughed at. She had tried to get him to wear a rather colourful suit, but after he shredded the tenth, she stopped, although, as a sort of peace offering, he wore strips of it around his wrists and neck, something she agreed to, and he also learnt that her fairies were pranksters. Never get a camera and go to sleep in your winged wolf form. Especially if you have the shredded remains of ten colourful suits around you. Somehow, they got enough fur, since he was rather, much to his hatred, fluffy, and tied pieces of it together with the material to form bows. By the time they were done, the only part not covered in 'pretty' bows was his chest, and even then, they had somehow turned him over to comb his chest fur since he tended to sleep only in his pants. Even his tail ended in a bow! That had, much to his possible eternal embarrassment, become the 'Christmas Picture' among the Guardians. He had had revenge, for they forgot something, Halloween these days was all about pranks, pranks and sweets. He first scouted the other four Guardians' homes, making mental records of all that they did, where Bunny stored and grew his carrots, where North got his ice, obvious, but he preferred a specific spot, he watched where Jack frequented, these days, it was by that human, but Sandy was the hardest. Never in two places at one time, he was both the hardest, and easiest, to track. He had plenty of ideas, itching powder for Bunny, fake swords for North, the list went on. First thing he did, he found the responsible fairies and, once they were asleep, tied them together with the exact same strips of material they used on him, pieces of his fur caught in it, before hanging them up, with other pieces of cloth, to make them look like they were caught in a spider web, a rather large one, he even made a rather good material spider, having watched as some ladies weaved baskets when he was younger. He used the very same camera they used against him on them, and that gave him ideas. It was a very good thing spiders were a part of Halloween...

A panicked scream rang through the Warren while a camera went off. Bunny saw the culprit.  
"Hallows!"

A yeti ran into North's office just as he finished another toy with a low, joyful laugh. Saying something, North got a panicked look before walking into the toy factory. Spider webs were all over, and each of his elves and yetis, besides Phil, were individually wrapped up and attached to a giant spider web, each of the toys also wrapped up. A single piece of paper floated down, and catching it, he could only stare at it. It took him five seconds before he shouted, picture of Hallows with the bows in his fur in his hand  
"Hallows!"

Jack laughed with Jamie, only to stop when a giant spider, apparently invisible to Jamie, grabbed Jack and made him dance.  
"Uh, Jack what are you doing?" Jamie asked, just as a piece of paper, like a photo, fell into his hands. It was blank, but Jack saw it and knew who the culprit was  
"Hallows"

Okay, how does one deal with the Sandman? Hallows couldn't move the sand, unless he wanted Nightmares, something he might've learnt the hard way, but maybe...

Sandy awoke, and yawning, he saw something on his arm, something... pink. Looking down, he gave a silent scream as he found himself dressed in a frilly pink dress. Seeing a camera flash, he saw him. A large carved pumpkin appeared above his head with a few exclamation marks around it.

Going back to his part of Tooth Palace, he laughed as a few of the Fairies tried to unravel the panicking fairies. His laughter caught Tooth's attention, and she flew down to him.  
"Hallows, what did you do?" she asked, and in answer, he gave her the photos. She took one look and laughed.

"HALLOWS!" he heard a familiar voice yell, and hiding, he saw Bunny, who looked rather angry, with North, Frost and Sandy. Oh no... Flying up, and just getting past a level, he saw Sandy, arms crossed over his chest.  
"Ah, hi, Sandy..." he floated back, only for him to quickly move up as Frost tried to hit him. Something hit him on his back, forcing him onto a higher level. Landing hard, he felt paws on his back "Hi, Bunny" Bunny got off and easily lifted him up, slamming him against a pillar so that he faced them. That was when the others arrived.  
"Do ya have any idea how hard spider web is to get out of fur?" he demanded.  
"A lot easier that getting blood out, I think" he answered with a slight smirk.  
"Why'd you do it?" North asked.  
"Revenge, for laughing at those photos. You know, I think I'm the only one to have pranked all the Guardians, I had Frost dance with a spider, I tied a few of Tooth's fairies together, those that took the picture, I dressed Sandy in a frilly pink dress, I had you, Bunny, wrapped up in a spider's web and I had all the elves, yetis and toys wrapped up, individually, on a giant spider web. I am drained for now, and it'll take me to April to get back my power, but Jack, I did something you always wanted to do, I broke into North's toy factory" he smirked at the Winter Spirit.  
"Yes, you hold record" North stated with amusement as all but Bunny stepped away.  
"Come on, Bunny! Let me go, and I'll make you a carrot cake" he tried to bargain, and Bunny really seemed to think about it.  
"Two"  
"Deal"

Being all but powerless was difficult for him, for he had to take on his wolf form, or else he couldn't fly, he was that weak. He was so sad, for out of all his powers, not being able to fly hit him hard, so hard Tooth had to stroke his fur as his power grew. Even witches and wizard gained their power faster than he did! Speaking of which, he had gotten some news while doing his punishment with North, delivering the gifts. Apparently, with what he had done, Voldemort had made fighting in graveyards taboo, after all, he had lost twenty Death Eaters that night, and Hallows had ended up rather full. Besides that, the 31st of July had been renamed, in the British Magical Community, as Harry Potter Day, a holiday in remembrance of the tragically fallen hero, conveniently forgetting that, until seen, most believed that Harry had been lying. Oh, how he hated having a new Holiday, and because it was named after him, he got some power, not much, but when January hit, his magic returned slightly faster, nowhere near as much as April, but still faster. As an apology for what he had done, he took a trip to the Warren with a basket filled with different chocolates and sweets. How he got there was simple, he took another trip to North's home and 'borrowed' a Snow Globe, said Bunny's Warren, and tossed it, making a portal form. Walking through, he sighed as he looked around. If he were a six foot 1 rabbit with nerves of steel, a master of tai-chi and an unknown ancient art, where would he be? Easter was not for nearly three months, and he usually started at around the two month mark, so where...  
"What're you doin here, Hallows?" he heard Bunny demand, and turning, he held out the basket.  
"I realized that having a giant spider as big as a car wrapping you up went too far, so I brought you a basket of goodies, besides the two carrot cakes I owe you" he stated.  
"Thanks" Bunny took the basket.  
"Could you train me in how to fight? And before you say anything, I know the basics, but I was never able to learn to actually fight. How about it, Bunny?" Bunny thought about it.  
"Okay, mate, but miss one lesson, and you're out"

Lessons from Bunny were different than he expected. While most teachers had their students dress in robes, Bunny didn't care for that, but he taught Hallows the different forms, slowly bringing Hallows to a point where they began to fight, until Easter was close, then he began to teach Hallows how to paint. After that, he joined Bunny in painting the eggs, actually having fun. For the Spirit of what many thought of as the darkest day of the year, he found himself enjoying painting. And then the day came. Jumping down into the tunnels, he came out at the end and helped to hide the eggs, leaning against a tree and smiling as the children found the eggs, although he had looked down sadly when one of the kids had reached through him to take an egg. Although he had given up on ever being believed in, it didn't mean that it hurt any less. Travelling from place to place, he felt himself get sadder as more and more children didn't see him. This is why he didn't actually look at the kids!  
"It's okay, mate. You can go"  
"Thanks," he smirked "Bun-Bun" he flew off, luckily enough having gotten enough power to fly, leaving behind a wide-eyed Bunny. Where had he heard that name before?  
_As Bunny appeared out of his usual hole, instead of hiding the eggs, placed it in a baby's crib. One of the boards creaked, waking him up, and he looked at the big rabbit.  
"Bun-Bun!" the baby said happily, causing Bunny to turn and smile at him.  
"Happy Easter, ya lil ankle-bitter" with that, he vanished down the hole._

Flying back to Tooth Palace, he landed in front of Tooth.  
"Can I help you, Tooth?" he asked, and in answer, she passed him a roll of paper. Time to go hunting.

Floating over a child, he sighed as he switched the tooth for a coin, but... something was wrong. The child, he was breathing badly. Taking a chance, he pulled back the covers and stared, before anger flowed through him. Another abused child. With fury, he covered the child before walking out.  
"Did you have to be so harsh, dear?"  
"Our kid needs to learn that such... such unnatural things is against our Lord!" a male voice stated, and walking towards the voices, he saw two people, one obviously the father of the child upstairs. His fury, ready to explode, reached out and slammed all of the doors shut hard enough that a few that had windows shattered. Growls came from him, and both looked up, but as the 'man' of the house reached for what Hallows realized was their holy book, he swished his hand, sending it flying and crashing against the wall before sticking there. Shadows moved while the doors and windows opened and closed. Blood began to flow down the walls and ceilings, making them gasp while he made his hands end in his claws before attacking the man of the house. No one harms children! Stopping, the man spoke "Evil spirit, get out!" going full wolf, he made himself visible, something that made them scream and back up in pure fear.  
**"If I am an evil spirit, what does that make you, a so called man who beats his own child?"  
**"He's... he's unnatural!" Hallow's eyes flashed, and they both found themselves slamming against the wall.  
**"Unnatural?! Many have died because of your way of thinking. I should kill you, but I do not want another to live without family. That does not mean, though, that I can't make your life a living hell" **he gave a dark grin, showing off impossibly sharp teeth, before vanishing.

His curse started the next day. All but the only child slowly found themselves the source of gossip, and five days later, an anonymous tip had child services, with police, come and check on him. Finding that he was an abused child, even if they were of some religion that believed that hurting oneself was okay, to repent for sins, was hard. And since he had never done the actual hitting, it was abuse, plain and simple. Besides that, Hallows visited the child, Paul, whenever he could, looking at him while helping Tooth. What? Even Spirits became bored! And finally, his 'punishment' was off. Shooting off, he spent some time just floating, but he felt it, fear. A huge amount of fear in... eyes wide, he shot off faster than ever before, pushing his power, and himself, to its limits. Let him arrive in time...

Slamming down on a dirt road in the middle a battle, visible, he glared as Death Eaters turned. Each of them tried to use Killing Curses, but they had always fed him, made him stronger, and with a roar that made their very bones shake, he destroyed them, ripping them apart. He saw a flash of green, saw a child, and went between them, taking the curse. He heard as they ran.  
"I'm scared..." he heard a child say, and turning, he saw a child maybe five.  
**"Don't worry, kid. Even Halloween protects kids"** he stated before running with a speed faster than any animal, and he continued with the slaughter.

Invisible to all, he followed the Death Eaters. Leaning against a wall in a huge room, he listened to their meeting.  
"My lord, I barely escaped! That... thing was there, defending the muggles"  
"Hmm, Severus, what does the old fool know of it?"  
"Apparently, it calls itself Hallows, All Hallows Eve given form" Snape stated, the traitor.  
"Severus, try and find him. If we can get that thing on our side..."

"...and I have discovered that he used Horcruxes" a silence filled the room, while those that knew what it was had looks of horror and disgust on their faces. Hallows knew what they were, and anger filled him up. For Voldemort to use Horcruxes... The fool!  
"But... you said Horcruxes, not Horcrux!" Mad-Eye stated, and Hallows frowned. If he made more than three...  
"I believe, in total, including himself, there are seven" WHAT?!

Tracking them was... difficult. Although Hallows' powers dealt with the dead and souls, he would need an active Horcrux to easily track the others. It was also during the meeting that Snape revealed what Voldemort wanted with Hallows, and he had been impressed, but it was after the meeting that he wondered something, that locket...  
**"Well done, Snape"** he stated, using Tonks' body"  
"Hallows" Remus greeted.  
**"My little wolf. Tell me, was anything from the cleaning of this place kept?"** he asked.  
"Why?" Sirius asked.  
**"Harry told me of a necklace, a locket, that wouldn't open"** giving him a look, Sirius shouted  
"Kreacher!" and the House Elf appeared.  
"Yes, Master Black?" he asked "Who doesn't deserve it" he muttered.  
"Did you take the locket that was upstairs? And if so, Kreacher, hand it over" reluctantly, the House Elf walked to his room, a mere cupboard under a boiler, and came back with the locket of which Hallows grabbed.  
"What are you doing with..." Kreacher stopped when Hallows' eyes went black.  
"Hallows?" Remus asked.  
**"A Horcrux. Tom Marvolo Riddle changed the Locket of Salazar Slytherin into a Horcrux!"** his voice had a slight echo to it as his anger became visible.  
"Is there... anything that you can do to help us?" Albus asked.  
**"Get me a map. I'll mark the locations of all Horcruxes linked to this one, and when you claim them, I shall take out the fragments they contain."** he answered and promised, causing them to quickly bring him a map. He whispered something, and a blast from the locket sent five small bolts of light to burn the spots. Two, he noticed, were close together, but from what he could see... **"One is in Diagon Alley, another, that's strange... Little Hangleton, birthplace of his father, Tom Riddle Senior... wait, is that Hogwarts?!"** he asked.  
"How accurate is this map?" Snape asked.  
**"Accurate that, should someone get a closer map, I'd be able to show the exact location of those things"** he answered before Remus got an idea. He ran out, and a few minutes later, he gave the Marauders Map to Hallows who sighed before whispering his spell. A single beam went out and hit  
"The Room of Requirement"

Floating by them, Hermione opened the way, and stepping in while taking on a physical form, he held the locket up by its chain before whispering yet another spell. It lifted up and pointed towards a location, allowing him to lead them to a statue that had  
"Rowena's Diadem?" he asked.  
"You knew her?" Hermione asked.  
"I'm old, Miss Granger, so old, I watched as the Founders built this school, putting so much magic into her that she is all but truly alive. She even has a heart, of sorts. But when I get my hands, or paws, on him, I'll rip him apart!" he stated before walking out.

"**Good morning. I believe that there might be a Horcrux on your people's property"** a possessed Remus stated, causing the goblin to glare at him.  
"You'd better be right, wizard. Stay here"  
**"Oh, you shall find it lower down, and when you find it, I shall be its destroyer"**

It was hours later that the goblin came out, with another.  
"You were right, Mr..."  
**"Hallows, and yes, that Hallows"** he stated, after seeing their wide eyes.  
"Halloween?" the new one asked.  
**"All Hallows Eve. My time of power is only called that by the non-magical humans because, in my opinion, they had no care for tradition and, unless it hurts someone they personally know, they don't care. Not all, but many"** he calmly stated.  
"Hallows, why are you after this, besides the obvious?" a box was placed in front of him.  
**"The last of its kind was inside Slytherin's Locket, and if I am correct..."** he opened the box and glared at the object within **"Helga's Cup"** his words were like ice as the shadows around him became more active, moving as if with a mind of their own. When he got his hands, or paws, on Riddle...

Walking back into Grimmauld Place, he went to the meeting before leaving Remus' body, after placing the Cup down. With it was the Diadem, Locket, and a ring with powers very close to his own Gateway powers, but what was it?  
"Hallows, if you could become visible, please" Albus stated, and sighing, he did.  
"My magic, Albus, doesn't return as quickly as you'd think. I shall remove the soul fragments, then only two are around. Although maybe I should remove all but one, and use it to find a truly accurate location." he stated before putting the ring aside. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, they were as black as the night-time sky. He began to speak in a language so old that not one of them had a clue as to what he was saying, and as he spoke, black runes of unknown origin, of which seemed almost like a mix of Norse and Egyptian Hieroglyphs, slowly formed around each of the Horcruxes before an inhuman scream was heard, and a black mist came out of each before more runes appeared as he continued. They joined together as the stone let out some of the same black substance, but it was greyish! That meant... the only thing... the diary! And the Stone! Somehow, it was a portable Gateway! But such things are impossible, unless Death itself... Freezing such thoughts for now, he continued chanting as the four black substances joined into one, an orb of what appeared to be glass forming around it. Grabbing it out of the air as runes appeared around the orb, he looked at them "Behold! Most of the soul of Lord Voldemort!" he shouted, as if revealing a treasure. Well, to him, it was, in a way. Putting it down, he picked up the harmless-looking ring before taking a map of Little Hangleton he had requested and, using his spell, found the place known as Riddle Manor. They had a place to see.

Resting for a week, both for them to get supplies and for him to regain his power, and when it was time, they tried to get there, but a huge Anti-Apparition Ward and Anti-Portkey Ward apparently covered the place.  
"Now what?" Sirius asked.  
"There is always... my way" Hallows stated.

"You've got to be kidding me. A graveyard?" one of the Order members asked. Somehow, Albus had hidden dozens of people from him, and looking at the Order member, he sighed.  
"As the Spirit that guards the Gateways, I travel by sky and by the Realm of the Dead. This won't hurt, but whatever you do, do not disobey me. One wrong move, and you will be stuck" ghostly moans came from around them, and he saw a few of them. Why did those still in the Realm of the Living have to look like how they died? Shivering slightly as he saw a ghost that was suited for horror movies, he concentrated, his power grabbing those among the living, and the ground seemed to open up beneath him, swallowing them. He heard many panicked cries, and feeling as he flipped in the ground, he found himself soon coming up in the graveyard, in fact, he was right by Tom Riddle Senior's grave. As all of the Order arrived, Hallows looked around.  
"Hallows, no!" Albus ordered, as if speaking to a dog who was about to do a bad thing.  
"Albus, you can't order me around, plus, I'm not in my wolf form. And don't worry, I can only raise the dead on the last day of October, a limit" he stated before looking up at the Manor. His eyes flashed black.  
"What do you see?" Remus asked.  
"Only a group of five Death Eaters, must be out on a raid, but I see a snake. I'll get it, you wait, and then attack when they return" he flew off, going invisible as he flew by a window. Going through the front door of Riddle Manor, he soon found the snake, and quickly taking the soul fragment out, he floated out, only to hear a battle, and shooting off, he saw the Order against Death Eaters while non-magicals screamed. He floated there, watching as they all fought, but when he saw the green light shoot towards Albus, he shot off and got in the way, taking the hit.

Everyone stopped as the Killing Curse stopped, and the being that many Death Eaters feared appeared, holding the Curse as easily as if he had caught one of those muggle balls, tennis balls.  
"You!" Voldemort shouted, and they watched as Hallows moved the Curse so that he was soon tossing it up and down.  
"Me. You have been a very bad boy, Riddle, using Horcruxes?" a few of his followers stared "If a Necromancer ever got what you got rid of, Riddle, you would not live a free life. Do you have any idea what happens when you split your soul? You might give yourself a form of immortality, Riddle, but to do so with leaving more of your soul out than in is dangerous, plus stupid. One Necromancer, Riddle, is all it would take to use the larger portion of your soul to control your every movement"  
"How would you know of such things?" Voldemort demanded, causing Hallows to smirk.  
"I am Hallows, Child of All Hallows Eve, Magical Father of the Werecreatures, He Who Embodies the Horrors of the World, Teacher of the First Necromancer, Master of Illusions, and personal friend of the Easter Bunny, but I am far more than what I appear" his introduction made even the Order stare. Right! He had never told them his full list before! It took a few seconds for Voldemort to ask the obvious question.  
"And that is..." Hallows smirked as his eyes went from their normal gold with green specks went full green, since they had been under an illusion.  
"I was once known as Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived" silence met his words before Hermione demanded  
"How dare you ruin the good name of my friend!" he chuckled.  
"The Veil, Hermione, shot me back through time, but I did die. I woke up, and I was different. No one can see me, without me using my power, unless they believe. And to get this over with, I, Hallows, swear by my Spirithood and Magic that I was once known as Harry James Potter, so mote it be" his power flash in blood-red waves, and he smirked at Voldemort.  
"Harry?" Sirius asked.  
"Hey, Padfoot. Prongs says hi" the ring he wore shuddered as it released a black substance of which went into an orb, and he grinned before using his power. Two spirits appeared, his parents, Lily and James Potter, before more appeared. As Voldemort was about to cast a spell, Albus Disarmed him before the souls of those killed personally by Voldemort grabbed him.  
"No! Please! Potter, you can't have me die like this!"  
"Who said anything about killing you, Riddle?" he took out the orb, walked forwards, and smashed it onto Riddle's chest where it sank into his flesh, and Voldemort screamed, head thrown back as if all of his soul was being tortured "Your soul is bound to your body, and when it is your time, only then will your soul be released"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Chapter 3! I'm having a few blocks when it comes to A New Life, but I'm getting there. And please, review!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Turning and walking to stand next to Albus, while ignoring Voldemort's screams and yells, he heard the old man try to speak.  
"My boy?" Albus asked.  
"I can't stay here; I am almost drained as it is. Farewell, Albus Dumbledore, I will be watching, and trust me on this, do anything wrong, and I shall give you a fright" he promised with a smirk, hugging Albus who returned the hug while the spirits disarmed the Death Eaters. Turning, he walked to Hermione, who slapped him through the face.  
"That is for pretending to not be around!" she stated before pulling him into a hug. Letting go of him, she asked "Do you have to go?" he chuckled.  
"I have a job to do, Hermione, oh, and please, go with Ron. He might be jealous of many thing, but he is a good man" she smiled.  
"I know, Harry" she stated as Ginny walked to him. As she tried to slap him, he went intangible, letting her hand go right through him.  
"That's cheating!" she declared.  
"Hey, you mess with a ghost, you mess with the powers. It's not cheating if I've already been slapped once, Ginny" she stopped him by hugging him and, letting him go slightly, she kissed his cheek.  
"I'll miss you, Harry" he nodded before he was given a familiar hug, the hug only a mother could give.  
"Harry, you're too young to..."  
"Molly, I'm over two thousand years old. I am no more young than Nicholas Flamel, and he's a child compared to me!" he stated, chuckling at her wide eyes "I am as old as All Hallows Eve, which makes me old" he looked at her before hugging her, and letting her go, the next were his uncles. He secretly smirked as they tried to squeeze him, but he returned it, causing them to make weird sounds, for some reason. Letting them go, he let them see his smirk.  
"How?" Sirius asked, and leaning down, he picked up a small stone and crushed it into pebbles.  
"Increased strength" he answered, amused at their looks.  
"Harry, you can't go!" Sirius stated.  
"Sirius, I am not human. Your so called government would accuse me of being a magical creature, or just a regular ghost, and therefore think that they have any right to control me. Can you imagine what humans like Fudge would do, thinking that they are able to order around Halloween? See ya, kid" and with that, he vanished.

Yawning as he leaned against a tree, he saw Paul playing with a few of the younger children from the orphanage. Not one of his family would look after him, Hallows personally thought that Paul's father told the family that either his son did things against their religion, either that, or he told them that a demonic wolf protected his abnormal son. Then again, his eyes were red... back at home, he had been correct. Although every Death Eater had been arrested, many, once more, claimed Imperious, and while a few weren't accepted, since they didn't 'give contributions to Minister Cornelius Fudge's re-election campaign', people like Lucius Malfoy, once more, got off, and he had been correct. The moment Fudge heard about a spirit that was to do with Halloween, they tried to get their section that dealt with ghosts to order him around, and while they could get a sort of location, sort of because he had been scaring a few people and was constantly on the move, when they tried to 'summon' him, well, the entire department crashed. Everything in the Spirit Division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures almost seemed to explode, before it might've gone out and destroyed every section of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. They had tried to label him dangerous and must be caught, but...  
_**Flashback  
**__"...such a dangerous thing must be caught! It's power must..."  
"Must we really get into this, Cornelius Fudge?" Hallows asked as he made himself visible.  
"How did you..."  
"There are ghosts in the Ministry, hidden, but still ghosts, and they warned me that I was being spoken about. Why should I not be here to give defence?" he calmly asked.  
"You cannot be here! You..."  
"I knew Merlin, young man, when he first learnt about magic. He and I had many discussions, since I can also use magic, helps being what I am. Oh, and by the way, next time, do not try to order me around, for the next time, it won't be one Department my power destroys; it will be all of them. Also, you cannot bind Halloween to your will, Fudge, I can, since I am Halloween, but you are not"  
"Impossible! Such things..."  
"If I was to have a Deathday Party, Cornelius Fudge, I would be over my two thousandth Deathday. I am as old as All Hallows Ever, Samhaim, or whatever one wishes to call it, Fudge. Do not test me, or I will destroy the Ministry" with that, he vanished.  
__**Flashback Ends  
**_They had ignored him, until he destroyed all the Departments. Apparently, they got the message, and... wait. Five older kids, possibly teenagers, surrounded the small kids.  
"Hey, Freak! Not even your own parents loved you!" the obvious leader, the strongest of them, stated before bending down and picking up a stone. Realising what was going to happen as the others of the group also picked up stones, Hallows just reacted. The moment the first stone was thrown, Hallows shot forth and stopped it a hair's length from him while he heard a gasp. Turning, he saw the child looking at him! But... he wasn't visible! Moving aside, he watched as Paul's eyes followed him, but that meant... "What're you looking at, Freak?"  
"Can't you see him?"  
"Hah! The Freak believes in an imaginary friend!" hearing that, Hallows winked it the kid before going behind the bullies, picking up a basketball as he walked along. No one but Paul saw him as he threw the basketball, hitting the head of one of them, making them turn, but no one was there. Paul chuckled causing them to turn.  
"Freak, I don't know how you did it, but..." his eyes widened as something seemed to punch him in the back before he screamed as words carved themselves into his flesh.  
_'Harm Paul, human, and the dead shall be after you'  
_That made their eyes widen before the older ones fled. Hallows smirked as he looked at the little ones while his power increased, both how much he had, and by how much he gained! But... how? Paul was still looking at him!  
"Can you see me?" he asked, and Paul nodded "Can you hear me?" he nodded again, and Hallows smiled; he was believed in!

Weeks passed, and Halloween was here. Standing next to Paul, he looked at his friend, brown-hair with blue-green eyes, but how Paul could see him, he had only theories. His main one, Paul had experienced such horror through his parents that that horror let him see Hallows, okay, that was his only theory, since he hadn't really thought about it, after all, when you spent over two thousand years as being invisible unless wanting to, only to be visible without using your powers, you took any explanation you got. The one thing about the experience and horrors, Paul had abandoned religion, for if his own family abandoned him simply on the word of a man that had been tried, and found guilty, of abuse, and since it was a religion that made his father beat him in the first place, how could he be a part of one? He had explained a few things, the whole belief system, about his duties, although he hadn't said about his age, or about the Guardians. Paul was his, not those five, not that it helped. Paul believed in Tooth and, even though his presents had been taken by his father for being unnatural and being against their god, he also believed in North, but a rabbit that delivered eggs? A man who gave dreams? No way were they real, and unless asked, Hallows would not confirm nor deny such things. _They_ already had most of the world's child population to gain power from while Hallows had only one child, just one. He protected Paul from the bullies, as well as one of the caretakers who thought of the bullies as siblings, it was easy, a rock, a few pins, snakes, he had fun with spiders again, and no one harmed a child while he was around.  
"Hallows, you promised!" Paul stated, pulling the dreaded kicked puppy look perfectly. Why did he ever teach him that look?!  
"I will, Paul, I just have to release my power." he concentrated and Paul felt as if a light amount of electricity flowed through him. When ghosts were seen, Hallows touching Paul so that his young charge could see them, and he sighed "So, where'd you like to go?" he asked, for once glad that he had the Stone. It made releasing the Gateways so much easier.  
"Well... could I... you know..."  
"Paul, the deal is that I would take you anywhere you want for Halloween, and in exchange, you would convince others about my existence. I can take you anywhere in the world, any country, any city, as long as it's above ground" he stated, and Paul looked down. Where did his friend want to go?  
"Could we, perhaps... see the, well, I want to see the Tooth Fairy!" that made his eyes widen.  
"Why would you want to see her?" he asked.  
"Please! You promised!" he chuckled, smirking.  
"Indeed I did. Very well, Paul, we'll have to fly, but how would you like to fly?" Paul's eyes widened before he looked rather excited.  
"Wolf!" he rolled his eyes; Paul always travelled like that. Quickly transforming, he felt as Paul got on, and they shot off.

Landing on one of the lower platforms, Paul got off and Hallows took on his more human form, feeling as a few ghosts talked to their relatives. Seeing many of her fairies, he whistled slightly, and one of them flew to him.  
"Hey, little one. Is the big fairy here?" she nodded before pointing at Tooth's operation station, so wrapping an arm around Paul, he flew up, landing behind her, silently. Putting a finger to his mouth, telling Paul to be silent, he barked like an angry dog, he actually barked, and she shot up by a mile, narrowly missing objects before she fell down. She turned and glared at him "Nice try, Tooth, but I have seen, and given, many glares in my life"  
"Why are you..." she stopped when she saw Paul.  
"This is Paul, the first child to believe in me" she smiled at Hallows before looking at Paul who seemed rather shy.  
"Hi, Paul!"

Sitting once more at a table, he rubbed his head as he felt a headache growing; Paul was asking Tooth questions, questions about everything he could think of.  
"Tooth, do me a favour and don't answer any questions about jobs or anything like that, please" she looked at him, confused; she had just explained about her job! Wait, he didn't want her to...  
"What about the Easter Bunny?" oh no!

Arriving back at the orphanage, he sighed at the dazed look on Paul's face. Tooth just had to tell him that Bunny and Sandy were real! Because of that, he had a feeling that...  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, and looking at Paul, Hallows flinched at the slightly betrayed look he got.  
"You are the first child to ever believe in me. You know I am old, Paul, but I am over two thousand years old, and in that time, unless I let them see me, no one saw me, so I was invisible to all but those no longer among your people. No one, without me using my power, has seen me outside me wanting to, and even those I showed meant nothing, for I could admit what I am, yet no one would believe me, and those that do, they still struggle to see me!" he looked down.  
"I understand" he looked up and smirked at Paul.

"I'll be back, Paul, I just have to see about something" he told his friend before flying off; time to go and say hello to a certain godfather...

Swooping down, he turned and slammed his feet into Sirius, throwing the old dog forwards. Smirking as Sirius turned, he saw his wide eyes.  
"Been a while, Sirius"

Sitting at a table with the whole lot there, from the Weasleys to his former Hogwarts teachers, he slowly learnt what was new. Because of his actions in the destruction of the British Ministry of Magic, the people really looked at how they had been treated by the Ministry. While many purebloods loved how they were treated, those that were called 'blood traitors' were, suspiciously enough, poor, and after some research, they found out that anyone the government didn't like were given a huge amount of 'unpaid' mortgages which, since they couldn't prove that they had paid it, they had to pay, but when those not in the Ministry found out, there was a civil war of such strength, it only just never got into the non-magical side of the land. By the time they were done, every Knut, and more, was returned to those of whom it was taken from, and when they tried to pass a law that all unclaimed gold was to be given to the Ministry... They had the entire goblin race after their skins just for even thinking about it, plus when the goblins put out that they were thinking of taking from Harry Potter... No amount of Aurors stopped the outrage that came, and a smirking Albus Dumbledore proudly stated that no such law would be passed, and that it would never be thought of again. Now everything that the Ministry and Wizengamot did was searched through by all magical humans, and they found a few things they didn't like, like registering. Sure, they understood, but all records were public, one's name, their form, and their most descriptive features, such as Minerva's glasses around her eyes as well as any sort of ability one had while in their normal form. For snake Animagi, they all seemed rather agile and flexible, owl Animagi could turn their heads slightly more as well as to, somehow, remember information a lot more clearly, while canine Animagi seemed to be able to bite a lot harder, although some had other gifts. With some pressure, they got all registrations classified so that once registered, only the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement could authorise their use, still being Amelia Bones, or the Head of the Wizengamot, something that Albus calmly informed the Daily Prophet that unless it was for a criminal act, he would not do so. The one good thing about Hallows being a Spirit, he didn't need to register; after all, he was, technically, dead. Onto good news. Hermione and Ron were married, and after a big congratulation in the form of a dancing spider whose size would strike fear into even Aragog's heart, and after making a few neighbours wonder if there were any banshees around just by Ron's scream, they had laughed at him while Ron had tried to hurt Hallows who simply moved household furniture around. They were expecting their first child in October, something of which made Hallows smirk, for if the child was born on his day... Also, Neville had married Luna while Ginny had gotten over her crush on Harry Potter, having realized that it was a crush on the Boy-Who-Lived and not Harry, and was dating, much to the horror of Ron, one Draco Malfoy who, upon meeting Hallows, had screamed. Maybe they shouldn't have met again while he was in his wolf form... After having laughed for a full ten minutes, stopping here and there to take another look at Malfoy, only to laugh some more, he had calmed down, but he had continued to have a toothy grin for the rest of the meeting, in which Malfoy kept on looking at him with a pale face. After that meeting, they had gone to Hogwarts where, unseen by all, he calmly pranked the entire school. For Gryffindor and Slytherin House, it was simple, he changed their House Colour. Never before had anyone heard either House scream so loudly. With Ravenclaw, he went to the Librarian, Irma Pince, and she eagerly got into the prank. A simple Fidelius Charm over the library and Ravenclaw House were panicking, and Hallows made it even worse by getting Filius to join his prank by casting the spell on Ravenclaw House's own private library, with both secrets being kept by Irma and Filius. It was Hufflepuff, though, that was the hardest. That House was a mixture of people, most being hardworking and loyal, yet some didn't belong in any House. It was as he walked past Minerva's Transfiguration Class that the idea struck him by lightning, literally lightning, show their true selves! In a prank that had many laugh, every Hufflepuff changed to a half animal form, showing their inner selves. Very few, he noted, were actual badgers. It was with the teachers that he had fun. Lets just say that having watched the greatest Potions Master, Salazar Slytherin, helped. Salazar had created a long since thought of forgotten Polyjuice Potion, Polyjuice whose effects lasted twenty four hours... By the time the day was done, chaos was all around Hogwarts, especially when the second phase of the Potion kicked in. It needed two hairs, one from the first, and a second for after the 10th hour, for that was when the fun happened. All the Professors once more swapped, and it amused Hallows greatly to see Snape actually smiling and with that twinkle in his eyes. His laugh, which he allowed all to hear, made many students shudder while Albus had stood up and yelled  
"HAAALLOOOOWS!"  
And so here he was, smirk on his face while Snape glared at him.  
"Come on, Snape! It was just a harmless prank! I have done much worse in my life" he stated, smirk growing wider into a grin while many others smiled.  
"Potter, if I had my way, I'd lock you up in the dungeons!" Snape shouted at him.  
"Ooh, kinky! Sorry, Snape, but I don't swing that way. If you do, fine by me." Snape blushed heavily while Sirius and Remus, as well as others, laughed as Hallows calmly looked at Remus "Remus, may I have my wolf? I feel like being able to touch one of my children" Remus shrugged.  
"Okay, but can I be in control?" Hallows chuckled.  
"Sorry, not gonna happen. I can only make one change, although they are less violent when around me, for I am top dog, the Alpha Male of all werewolves, and all werebeasts" Remus frowned.  
"How does that work?" he sighed.  
"When Malfoy's ancestor made werewolves, he Imperious the then British Minister of Magic, but when he did it, it was on Halloween night. What is not known to all but myself, on that night, my power stretches around the entire planet. Whenever someone does any spell on that night, October 31st, a fraction of my power goes with it. On that night, when he used the Imperious Curse on the Minister, a Moon Child, a fraction of my power shot out. The combination of my power, the Imperious Curse, and the full moon created the werewolf as you know it the moment an innocent's blood touched his fangs. I and I alone can remove what people call a curse, but if you _ever_ ask that of me, little wolf, I will rip. You. Apart!" his lips went up, exposing his teeth of which slowly, before their eyes, became as sharp as daggers.  
"Harry, why is it so bad?" Hermione asked, and closing his eyes, he moth slowly went to normal.  
"My magic made them my children. Every single werebeast, Werewolf, Werecat, Werepanther, you name it, is a part of my family. All are my Children, my Sons and Daughters, and while many hate it, being so called cursed, it is a blessing. They are stronger, faster, yet no, they wish to be weak! If I had my way, anyone that mentions a cure would be help upside down in a pit filled with their fear, snakes, spiders, clowns, whatever!" he _really_ hated the word 'cure' when it came to his Children.  
"Harry, calm down"  
"Oh trust me, Hermione, I am calm. Let me tell you a story. Many, many years ago, before Hogwarts was even made, I watched as non-magicals harmed a young witch, stoning her simply because she used her power. 'Witch, witch, you're a witch!' they cried as they threw stones at her, hitting her even thought she healed one of them. No one helped her, not even her own parents, for she was a muggleborn, as you call them, even as she screamed for help, begging for mercy. I couldn't take it anymore, and I possessed her. I gladly admit to having ripped them all apart. I destroyed them all, and erased the very memory of that place from all non-magicals. I left her, becoming visible, and she thanked me while crying. You have no idea the pain I felt seeing her in such agony, the Dursleys at least only used punches, but rocks and stones are a lot harder than fists. That town, that place that I would gladly destroy again until time itself ends, is the very spot on which Hogwarts was built. The girl, she changed her name. Cynthia Douglas was her name; she changed it, with my advice, to Rowena Ravenclaw. The Diadem, Hermione?" he indicated the item of which was in a sort of trophy case "I made it for her. I made it on my night, making the spells almost unbreakable. Should anyone wear it without knowing or using Occlumency, the Diadem provides it, plus a lot more. With it, one's power of comprehension, the ability to understand something, their wisdom, the ability to make good decisions with what one knows, and being able to memorize something is nearly infinitely increased. A baby could put it on, and they could master the English language in all its forms, in under a year, and even if taken off, while one's comprehension, wisdom and memorization skills would return to normal, with perhaps a slight increase, anything they learn is their own. It is how Rowena became known as the Founder of Knowledge. I miss her, my little sister, but trust me, if I dared to call her my little sister, invisible or not, she would find a way to keep me trapped in my location, not that she could" he smiled, and even though she never believed, he made it a point to visit her when he could.  
"And the other items?" Albus asked in fascination, indicating the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff, the Locket of Salazar Slytherin and the Sword of Godric Gryffindor.  
"I met them, they were young then, Godric, as the eldest, was eighteen, full of life and wanting adventure after adventure. Rowena had told them that I had created her Diadem, something of which made them want their own little items, and I came up with them all. Helga, she came from a life of serving drinks to witches and wizards, so I made her a cup of which would never empty of the liquid it contained. One could put a drop of blood in the cup, and until one was done with it, they would have all the blood they'd need, and to stop it, one picks up the cup and, as if wanting to thrown the liquid at someone, they move it quickly to empty it. Salazar, he had lost his family. As a five year old, his parents were burnt in front of him, and their screams haunted him every night. He knew he had family, but no one could find him. I made him the locket so that, with the Slytherin Family Gift, Parselmouth, they need only to speak to it, asking it to show them their family, and it shall, only the living, not the dead. It goes up to seven generations back, all spread out, so you, Sirius, would see your cousins, Molly, Arthur, and many others, all that are connected to you within seven generations of your family. As for Godric's sword, I beat its creator, Ragnuk the First, in fair and honourable combat. I was there while it was forged, and I placed powerful enchantments on it, it will never become dull, it shall always be shiny and new, it shall never age, it shall never break, and it shall never be defeated by those who wish to harm the innocent. I even made it capable of reflecting the Killing Curse, not that Godric ever learnt of that fact, also that for every being or creature he slew, it absorbed something into it. The basilisk I killed in my Second Year? It has the venom coating it. It stabbed a powerful wizard, absorbing some magic so that it can be used as a wand, something Godric loved. He and Salazar often duelled each other." he smiled as if remembering a fond memory while those present stared at him "Salazar was not happy when he found out that Godric's sword could send out spells and so demanded that I create something similar for him, but his problem was that while his skills in Potions and the Dark Arts are unmatched by any throughout history, his skills in fighting with a sword... he was good at ranged attacks, same as Helga, now that I think about it, but I made him a dagger, after all, the rings I wear are not only for decoration, and the dagger made him able to cast spells without a wand, but there was a drawback. He used so much magic, so much Dark Magic, that the dagger became filled with it. Its mere presence made anyone feel ill, all except for Salazar and myself, him because his body adapted to being so close to such an item, and I, well, I would be considered Dark, my powers dealing with the dead, after all, plus, I spent a few centuries doing a few... questionable things. I created a sheath for it powerful enough to block its affect, and only I know where it is. And no, I will not allow it to be destroyed. It has been nice talking to all of you again, but I must go, I have a child who is waiting for me" he smiled before saying his goodbyes. Lifting up, Albus opened a window for him, and he shot off, not knowing what was waiting for him.

Smoke? Why would there be smoke here?! Unless... his eyes widened and he stopped in midair. The orphanage, it was on fire! Paul! Shooting off, he saw the bullies being held by the heads of the orphanage.  
"We didn't mean to!" one of them stated.  
"It was an accident!"  
"What happened?" one of them demanded.  
"We... we wanted to teach Paul a lesson! We didn't mean to! We only wanted to scare him, we lit a small fire, but he awoke! We dropped it onto the floor!" Paul! Shooting into the building, he searched until he came across Paul trapped in his room, the fires all around him while he was coughing like crazy.  
"Paul!" he shot to his friend.  
"Ha... *cough* Hallows! You returned!" he smiled at his friend while keeping him close, blocking as much of the smoke as he could with his clothes.  
"I said I would. Now don't worry, you'll be alright! You..."  
"I wish... I could've spent... more time... with... you..." his eyes closed and his body went limp. He was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Huh, first time I posted two chapter so close together. I do not lay any claim to any beings in this story, but if I did...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXx

"Paul? No! You can't be dead! No! NO! NOOOOO!" he gave a mournful howl before red filled his vision. Those humans would pay!

All action stopped as a howl was heard, and a few seconds later, something shot out that extinguished all fires. It was then that a black blob shot out of the orphanage before shooting down and slamming on the ground, throwing up dust that clouded their vision. The next thing they knew, a horrible scream was heard, and as the dust cleared, a monster was shown. A giant wolf, easily six feet with wings and blood-red eyes stood over one of those whom had started the fire, and on his back was Paul. As officers with guns took them out and got ready to fire, it looked up. Blood covered it's muzzle as it glared at them.  
**"You killed Paul"** it's voice was deep and powerful with a hint of sorrow.  
"That Freak..." it pounced, slamming into the teenager and easily holding him down.  
**"That so called Freak, human, was my friend! I do not care if it was an accident. Throughout his time here, no one helped him. No one cared that he was in pain. Whenever they were reported, no one looked into it. Well, now I am your Judge, Jury and Executioner. On the matter of his abuse, physical, mental, spiritual and magical, I declare the entire town guilty"** as he spoke, blood-red runes appeared around the entire town while the moon above glowed a blood-red colour.

Oh no! He can't! A beam of white shot down, alerting a man in red.

"**On the matter of his negligence, I declare the entire town guilty"** more runes appeared.

Upon seeing the glow, North sent out the warning, summoning four others.

"**On the matter of manslaughter on my friend, I declare this entire town guilty"** more runes, and a bubble formed around the entire town.

"What is it now, North?" Bunny demanded.  
"Manny is here" a light shone down, and a shadow formed.  
"Hallows"

"**Your sentence, immediate execution"**

It was a slaughter. No one, old or young, male or female, adult, teenager, or child, survived as Hallows' mind snapped. Looking at what he had done, he looked at the blood that covered the ground, saw where the humans had tried to escape, only to hit his barrier, and he growled as he saw a child trying to run. No one would live!

Tooth gasped before pointing at the globe, for lights were just vanishing; they knew where to go.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean..." he grabbed the bully's tongue.  
**"You and your gang loved to harm him. Well, time for you to feel pain"** and he gave a sudden tug, ripping the tongue right out.

Coming out of the Tunnels, they could only stare at the blood that covered everything. Hearing a scream, they ran or, in Tooth's, Jack's and Sandy's cases, flew, to the sound and could only watch as Hallows destroyed a teenager. His ears pulled back, and he turned to look at them, a tongue in his hand, making Tooth go green.  
"Hallows! How could you?" she asked.  
**"They kill Paul! They deserve death!"** and reaching down, he eagerly ripped out the teen's throat before shooting to the side. Landing by Paul's body, he picked him up, only to dodge a boomerang. Turning, he snarled at Bunny **"You have almost every child, I only had one, and he died, thanks to those things! No more shall Halloween be a night of trick or treating. No more shall it be a night of fun. From now on, it shall be a night of horror. You'd better be ready; I shall be throwing everything I have into it. I shall scare all, fear shall run around the world, and you'd better hope that I never use my full power"** he shot off, leaving the Guardians behind, stunned at this change.

Going to his original home, a cemetery in Britain, hidden in a forest of which he and he alone could enter, unless given permission, he gently placed Paul down. He felt as if something was telling him something.  
_'Don't! You'll kill many!'_ he looked up and glared at the moon.  
**"You didn't do your job! I know for a fact that you are the so called Guardian of Children; explain why one was killed on your watch! All shall pay for his death, all!"** he went to an empty spot and began to dig, using his paws to easily dig through the earth. When he reached about six feet, he jumped up and looked at Paul. To think that he had to... bury his one and only believer! A new rush of anger filled him up, but he quickly crushed it. Burials are not for anger, and he could always summon Paul. Picking Paul up, he jumped back in the hole and gently lay him down before jumping back up. The Gateway glowed, and Paul appeared.  
_"I'm... dead?"_ he asked.  
**"Yes, but why? Why did you have to die?"  
**_"It was them, the bullies. They ignored your warning and I woke up with them next to me. One of them smirked before dropping the match of which set something on fire, but while I escaped, the fire went out of control. I'm sorry!"_ Hallows hugged him.  
**"It was not your fault, but the world will suffer for what those humans did to you"**

Screams ran through the streets. Gunshots were heard. Groans and moans made all flee while the moon glowed an angry red. Hallows charged forth, destroying everything he found, putting fear into their hearts while a red barrier stopped them from running. Horror, it seemed, let others see him, and boy was it fun! Giant spiders the size of buildings wrapped up many, the very dead walked the streets while Hallows, he eagerly went wild, not killing anyone, but destroying everything, cars, buildings, all their hopes and dreams beginning to vanish.

One by one, lights on the globe went out.  
"We must do something!" Jack stated.  
"Jack, it's nearly his day! Too beat him..."  
"We have to try! Jamie is in danger!" he would _not_ lose his friend!

"_And in other news, the very dead seems to be rising! No one knows how, or why, but all show the exact same thing, a winged wolf" the camera showed the very dead and Hallows charging forth, destroying things.  
_"Harry..."

Charging forth, the red moon making many scream in fear, he was just about to attack someone when ropes shot out and wrapped around him. Growling in rage, he turned and glared at Bunny who smirked.  
"Hello, mate"  
**"Bunnymund. Why are you here?"** he demanded.  
"Ye're threatenin kids" Hallows growled some more.  
**"Some of them killed Paul! If all kids must suffer, Bunnymund, so be it"** he struggled on the ropes, but nothing he did helped.  
"Yetis made those" he heard North state, and looking at him, Hallows glared at North.  
**"Let me go!"** he ordered while people started coming out. A child gasped.  
"Santa, Santa!" the child ran to North who hugged the child, something of which made Hallows roar in rage. He deserved believers, not them! Red energy began to slowly glow around him while his red eyes went as black as the night. He howled as power literally exploded from him, sending out a powerful pulse that easily destroyed buildings. The very earth cracked as everything within a mile was thrown back as if a giant had hit them. The ropes burned as a small amount of fire, the very fire of which killed Paul, ran over his fur of which stuck out in points while streaks of blood red flowed over his fur. His wings changed, for while they were still black, they changed into more like what one would expect a demon to have, bat-like wings with almost horn-like structures at the ends of the joints while his strength physically went to almost insane size, almost like that of a bodybuilder, and curved horns grew out of the top of his head, reaching out sideways and out before curving in, just missing to touch the other above his eyebrows, about thirteen centimetres above his head before curving and the points touching, looking almost like a halo while an orb of fire appeared in the middle.  
"Begone, demon! Leave this place that..." he turned and looked at the speaker, a priest, before his shadow seemed to stretch. Out of it came pitch-black dogs with glowing red eyes that walked on their hind legs, and with a grin, they shot out while the priest could only watch.  
"Hallows, please! Paul wouldn't want this!" he turned and glared at Tooth.  
**"And what do you know about my friend, Tooth?! Nothing! He was killed by humans, all because he was so called abnormal!"** he turned and, with a roar, he threw his hands out. Nothing happened for a few seconds until the church erupted in fire, but she went in front of him.  
"Hallows, listen! What happened was not..."  
**"All people who follow their kind of text are responsible for the murder of many magicals and non-magicals, all because their god said so. Well, now I pass judgement on all! All shall suffer for the murder of my friend. I already destroyed those responsible, and now, I shall destroy all they hold precious to them"** Jack went in front of him.  
"Hallows, this isn't like you!" he stated.  
**"And what would you know, Jack Frost? You were not born the moment winter first began, yet the moment the first festival for the end of one half of the year and celebrating the beginning of the darker half of the year, I was born. I am over two thousand years old, Jack Frost, while you, you are only three hundred! Never have I been seen outside my power, unless I wanted to, and Paul was the first. As my power spreads, so does my power increase, just like you and the others, but as mine increases, yours grows less. I am sorry, Jack, but all will suffer"** his eyes glowed a bright, fiery red before he was gone, his little dogs vanishing as well.

Months passed, and it was fairly common to hear screams while Hallows' power grew with every day. Forget his one day, slowly, his power increased so that, combining it with how much his power returned by, and he had a nearly infinite amount of power, but there were close calls. Because he was believed in, even if it was through such ways as spreading fear and horror, people could touch him, and through that, so could their weapons. It was a small price to pay, really, to destroy every weapon they used. His dogs or, as some started to call them, Hounds of Hell, especially after the one time they might have set a farmhouse on fire by summoned fire, went around and made sure people did as told. A new Dark Age was here, with Hallows as king.


	5. Chapter 5

Could someone just review to tell me what they think? And yes, another update, I have to keep busy, or else I'll go insane!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Eyes closed, Hallows watched through the eyes of his Hellhounds as they got people to do as told. His reach was far and wide, almost going around the entire world, but some places he left. One of those places was Hogwarts, although his Hellhounds had decided to make a pack there, and after the tenth Professor to lose their wand, Albus told them all not to try. Wait, he felt it! The Guardians! Seeing as five of his Hounds were destroyed, he roared before shooting off.

"Jack, this is not being good idea!" North stated.  
"Yes, it is! It will..." something hit him hard on the back, and one of the Hounds grabbed Jack's staff as it soared through the air. Feeling a huge paw on his back, as well as growls, he knew what was holding him down.  
**"Jack Frost. Tell me why you are doing this. Tell me why you are hurting my creations!"** he ordered as a few walked to him.  
"Um... we wanted to speak to you?" he asked.  
**"Then speak, Frost, before my creations use you as a chew toy"** the Hounds grinned at Jack.**  
**"Hallows, please! This isn't you!" Tooth stated.  
**"And why not, Tooth?! This is how I was born! I was born a winged wolf with bat wings and horns, but I decreased my power, locking most of it away. On Halloween, I had full access to a quarter of my power, on other nights, maybe a tenth, but now, Tooth, all my power is unlocked. Do I not deserve it? I spent almost five centuries powerless, and even beyond that, I was at the border of my power, the border being a drop higher, and this form would show! You have no idea the power I have. It is..."  
**"Paul wouldn't like this!" in rage, Hallows wrapped a paw around her throat and easily lifted her up.  
**"Paul died because of them!"** something hit his back, yet it felt like a tap, and turning while Tooth struggled in his paw, he saw Bunny **"All humans deserve to suffer!"**  
"Give em a chance, mate!" Bunny just about begged.  
**"And why, Bunny, should I? They constantly hurt him, yet all ignored him!"** a single drop of blood rolled down his fur from his eyes before he threw Tooth aside **"No, they shall suffer!"  
**"They have suffered, you... you monster!" Tooth's words made him take a step back, as if struck, before he growled at her.  
**"I am a monster? I am not!"**  
"If one looks like a monster and attacks like a monster..." with a roar, he shot forth and tackled her to the ground, raising a paw to strike her, but golden sand shot out, wrapping around his raised wrist before pulling him back and slamming him, hard, into multiple walls before he was slammed against the ground. Shaking his head slightly, he tried to get up, only for the legendary Dreamsand to wrap around him, sending him into the land of dreams.

"Now what?" Jack asked. They all looked at Hallows, no idea of what to do.

Waking up with a gasp, he found himself trapped, tied up. He was tied up with chains on his wrists, ankles, and wings; he was helpless! Chains were even tied to his horns! Hearing an almost whistling sound, he saw Sandy, and he growled.  
**"What?"** he demanded, but Sandy waved a finger **"Whatever you want, Sandman, sign it!"  
**"Why did you do it?" he heard Tooth ask, and looking at her, he looked away.  
**"What I do is my business, Tooth."** he answered, but he felt something on his ear that quickly scratched it, but in rage, he managed to pin the person, Tooth, down, and she had a scared look on her face **"**_**No one**_** scratches me behind the ear, got it?!"** she gulped and nodded even as Sandy got ready to attack. How dare she! Only Paul could... he quickly got rid of the thought, he would _not_ be thinking of him, especially when he was just about caged like a mutt! He's a purebred, thank you very much!  
"Hallows, off!" he heard North order, but he turned, raised a single eyebrow, and pulled her closer.  
**"I am not some pet, Nicholas, of which you can order around. You will let me go and..."** sand shot out, slamming him, hard, against the nearby wall. Shaking his head as he slowly looked up, he growled at Sandy **"One wrong move, you pile of sand, and I shall somehow get giant cats to use you as a box"** how he would find said giant cats, he had no idea. Maybe a growth elixir, or spell, or enchantment, maybe even...  
"Hallows, please!" Tooth begged.  
**"Get away from me!"** he ordered, watching as North nodded, leading them out. Now how to destroy these chains...

"Why did we leave, North?" Jack asked.  
"Is very bad. I checked with Manny; Paul was killed in fire started by other children." Tooth gasped, placing her hands over her mouth "He die in Hallows' arms. He-" he stopped when a snap and then a shattering sound was heard, and throwing the door open, they saw the chains, burnt as if by lava.  
"We should've put the fire out..."

Flying over the land, he felt as his power grew. With each passing day, his power grew as his Hounds ran, scaring everyone into submission. Already, he had most of Africa, parts of Asia and both Americas, all of Europe, but he did not touch Australia. Something about it seemed... wrong to even consider such a thing.  
"Ha ha hahahahahaha! I wondered about you, Hallows." a familiar voice stated, and turning, he growled at the man known as the Boogeyman, Pitch Black. He held up his hand, as if saying 'calm down' "Do not worry, Hallows"  
**"Why are you here, Pitch?"** he demanded, summoning a few of his Hounds. Some of Pitch's Nightmares came out, just in case, while Pitch simply smirked at him.  
"I am interested in this power, Hallows. The power to raise the dead as servants! Think of what we could do if we worked together! My Nightmares and your undead, we'd be a team of which no one could fight against!"  
**"Us? Together?"** he asked as if considering Pitch's proposition.  
"Of course! Think about it, your undead on the backs of my Nightmares, we would both be feared!"  
**"Or,"** Hallows turned to look at the Nightmares **"or I take control of them"** he threw a blast of what looked like black light to Pitch who screamed before he was gone. It was easily explained, the Chains of Horror were named such for one reason, gripping the victim in absolute horror and terror. Looking at the Nightmares, he approached the lead Nightmare who tried to attack, but Hallows' attack was faster. His hand shot forth with supernatural speeds and rubbed a single spot that turned the black mare just about into putty in his paws. He smirked as she offered her back; the Nightmares were his.

Turning more dreams into Nightmares was interesting. Just like Pitch, he would touch a child's dreams, even adults, since Sandy gave them dreams as well, and they would change into black sand. The moment the children awoke, the sand would join him, and his power would increase even more, but there was a catch, apparently, one of the Nightmares had been seen, seen by that child, Jamie, who had alerted Frost! Time to pay a visit to Pitch... Walking through corridors, he heard as Pitch cried out in agony. He entered the room and went into a shadow, waiting. Sure enough, the Guardians came in, each one showing shock or horror as they saw Pitch just hanging there. Concentrating, he removed the pain part of the chains, and Pitch's head went limp.  
"Pitch, what happened?" Tooth asked.  
"Hallows. He... he has them, my Nightmares"  
**"Indeed I do"** he walked out, causing them to point various weapons at him. He smirked at them **"All these weapons to take me down? You shouldn't have"**  
"Hallows..."  
**"Do not start, Tooth. Everyone brought this out on themselves! I am now the Nightmare King"** he stated, chuckling a bit before vanishing.

It took them hours, but they finally managed to free Pitch, and they did one thing that none of them thought they would ever do, they teamed up with Pitch.  
"Could you not take back control of the Nightmares?" Jack asked.  
"He is like me, a being of fear. His horror is more powerful than my fear" Pitch reluctantly admitted.  
"We need to be finding out that which gives him power" North stated, turning to look at the globe.  
"Wait! The Gateways!" Tooth proclaimed, eyes wide as if she had figured out the ultimate puzzle.  
"Uh, Tooth, no one knows where these Gateways are, even if they actually exist!" Jack stated.  
"We might not, but his friends might"

Hermione looked down, sad about what was going on with her friend. What had happened to Harry to turn him into the monster he currently was?! She heard something, and looking, she could only watch as ice slowly glided down a window, but that was impossible! Unless...  
"Jack Frost" an outline appeared, and slowly, a young man with white hair appeared.  
"Hermione, we need your help"

"...and so, you see, we need you to help us find the Gateways" Hermione frowned before her eyes widened.  
"Halloween!" Jack gave her a confused look.  
"Yes, his night is tomorrow. So?"  
"If what you say is true, and he gets his original power from the Gateways, tomorrow, every single graveyard, by his own word, is going to be a Gateway!" Jack's eyes joined hers; he knew where.

"Let me see if I understand, all graveyards are Gateways, but only during his one night?" Pitch asked; this was good information!  
"Yes, but how does one attack a Gateway?" Jack asked. A beam of white light shot down, showing what they had to do.

Ah, his night, the one time he was almost all powerful. Now, he... his eyes widened, and his right paw grabbed the location of his heart. The Gateways! Something was happening to them! The Balance! He collapsed onto his knees before using the Stone to travel. Appearing in a graveyard in Asia, he saw them, the Guardians and Pitch, using spells and runes to actually attack the Gateway, _his_ Gateway! Anger consumed him, and he roared before charging forth, but he was a meter away from them when the spell was finished, destroying the Gateway. Immediately, absolute agony ran through him, and he fell down. Only two knew that spell, him, and the Man in the Moon. He didn't, and couldn't, do anything as he was chained up, feeling as his wings were tied up tightly. The pain!

They looked at him, lying down on his side, weak from a single Gateway being torn. Tooth had even taken a step in his prison, and he had flinched! But Pitch, he plotted. If he could take the Gateways...  
"We need to help him"  
"What about those others?"

Hermione sat down, looking at her supper as she swirled the fork around. She felt like a traitor! The moment Halloween was over. Everything just dropped, zombies, statues of which had somehow come alive, and the Hounds of Hell had given a cry of absolute agony before vanishing. It was as if Halloween itself had ended!  
"Hermione" she looked at the speaker.  
"Jack, what's going on?"  
"We have Hallows; he is weak. Is there anyone of which can help him?" she thought about it.  
"I know of three, Sirius, Remus, and Professor Dumbledore" she answered.  
"Get them; we need all the help we can get"

Walking out of a swirling blue portal, followed by Remus, Sirius and Professor Dumbledore, she looked around in wonder.  
"Ah, that's what I like to see!" a loud voice stated, and looking, she saw a big, fat man in red.  
"Santa?" he chuckled before nodding. She then went serious "Where's Hallows?" he indicated for them to follow, and after a bit of a long walk, in which Remus had grabbed Sirius before he could walk off, and Albus grabbed Hermione before she could figure out how the things worked, they entered a room. They could only stare, for he was different. Horns, bat-like wings, he was like a demon from muggle myths! "Harry?" he flinched before, somehow, managing to turn around. He stared at her as if he had never seen her before.  
**"Her... Hermione? Why are you here?"** he asked, confused as he saw the other three with her.  
"Harry, we're worried about you" he snorted.  
**"Join their club"** he indicated the Guardians before turning around. He refused to talk, and ignored them. He heard as they left.

Walking into North's office, they sat down.  
"Now what?"  
"I have an idea. It's a purely mugg... I mean, non-magical idea, but it might work..." Hermione explained her plan, and even an unseen Pitch was amused.

His legs were chained, and he was forced to hop by two yetis of whom took a huge amount of pleasure out of this. They stopped, and he saw the Guardians with Hermione, Sirius, Remus and Albus.  
"Hallows, have a seat" a chair was placed down behind him, and the yetis forced him to sit.  
**"What's going on?"** Hermione reached into her robes and pulled out cards. What the...  
"Hallows, we love you, and it is because of this that we are doing this"  
Oh for scare's sake! An intervention?!


	6. Chapter 6

"**Oh come on! I haven't been that Naughty!"** he stated.  
"You nearly have all children!" North stated with a slight glare.  
**"Not my fault my holiday is preferred over yours and Bunny's"** he said with a smirk on his face. Hah! He was beating them in their own game!  
"Wrong, mate, they're scared of ya" Bunny stated.  
**"My power, Bunny, used to come from the harvest. I used to be able to control the harvest, make plants grow healthier and stronger, but no, that changed. Over time, sweets were added, and then came the whole trick or treat problem. It was fine, children went around and asked for candy if they were good, then the naughty ones decided to trick others. It ended with Halloween, my night, my power, almost being centred around horror. Blame the kids, Bunny"  
**"And Paul! What..." he roared and tried to get out, but the yetis only just managed to hold him.  
"Who's Paul?" Hermione asked.  
**"A friend. He was like me, only his father beat him, all because of his religion. I got him free, although he landed in an orphanage. He was the first to ever see me"** he looked down.  
"See you?" Hermione asked, confused.  
"Belief is a strong thing. It helps us increase our powers, and only those that believe in us can see us. Hallows is different, he can be seen by anyone, in fact, he can spread that power. He is allowing all of us to be seen" Hallows rolled his eyes; like he had any choice!  
"Har... Hallows, what happened?"  
**"Paul was killed, murdered by your kind. They would've gotten off, oh no, they were too young!"** he looked up **"My means left a more... permanent end"  
**"You killed them" was all Hermione said.  
"Did anyone tell you, Hallows, how Tom Riddle began?" Albus asked.  
**"Fragments. I know a bit of his life, just what I need to know. He had a snake, a common house snake, named Nagini, but he had no human friends, not for a lack of trying. No one wanted to be his friend, poor, pale, Tom Marvolo Riddle. It was on his sixth birthday that he started giving me power, for those that hated him killed Nagini. He buried the snake, yet every time he did, he found her body on his pillow, and no matter what he tried, no one would listen. The one time he had evidence, a fellow orphan who witnessed what they had done, the orphan was found beaten almost to death and the snake's head was left on his pillow, the rest never being found. He spent years being beaten, fearing for his life, while those that looked after the orphanage ignored them all, only caring for themselves, and then Mrs Cole came along. She did care, but she could do nothing, and reports vanished. It was only when, during an inspection, that the inspector watched as Riddle was hit that they were in trouble. Riddle had been taken to a hospital, and evidence was easily found about how he was abused by others. Those responsible were kicked out, and all the money they stole, since they used it for themselves, they were forced to pay it off. By then, it was too late. He returned what they did, but no one could prove he had done anything. How could he make a rabbit, in front of many, hang itself? And I like rabbits, if I didn't, Bunny..."** he smirked at Bunny who ran his paw on his neck. He always had liked rabbits, even caring for a few when he was younger, as both Harry and Hallows. Strangely enough, any animal could see them, but how that worked, he had no idea **"He slowly became what you humans call Dark, using his powers to make others suffer. I cannot, though, tell you anything much after he entered Hogwarts, for before the Horcruxes, I was last there with the Founders. Okay, I took a trip here and there, but besides that..."** he leaned back before turning, the one problem with wings, they were not nice to lean on. Even worse, they were chained.  
"Hallows, why aren't you in your human form?" Hermione asked.  
**"My power is too great, it locks me in this form, although one problem, I have an itch, right by the wings."** here, he tried to use the chair to scratch at the base of his right wing, but there were two problems, the chair was rounded, so it just could reach, and the second, his wings blocked access. Why they chained his wrists, he had no idea. He began to breathe quickly as he squirmed to try and get rid of the itch. Hermione stood up and scratched **"A little up, to the right, down a bit, bit more... there!"** he soon made a sound that should've been impossible, he purred, just like a house cat! The purr didn't even bother him, and he shamelessly purred away.  
"Ah, Hallows?" he chuckled before continuing a bit, his eyes closing.  
**"Ooh yes! Right there! Harder! Faster!"** his purring increased, but she just stopped, and he turned his head to look at her, enjoying her red face **"Aw, did you have to stop?"  
**"Why were you purring? You're a wolf and bird, not a cat!" Hermione stated.  
**"I'm a winged wolf, big difference. A wolf and bird has equal appearances, I am a wolf with wings, and if anything, I'd be a wolf bat. And as for the purring, it is rare, but sometimes, after I've possessed another for a long time, small traits, something that is tied to them, becomes a part of me. I once possessed a cat for one hundred years; the cat was even worshipped as a deity, as a living container of... what's her name... Bastet, Egyptian Goddess of Cats. It doesn't help that I can shoot up barriers, even when not in my true form, this form, that can protect those around me from nearly anything. I stayed so long as a cat, my own body took in their purrs as a part of my own body"** he had also, when possessing both Merlin and Morgana, increased his understanding of what they called magic and how they used it. They really were excellent when it came to magic.  
"So if you stayed long in another's body, you'd take on something of them?" Tooth asked.  
**"If I stayed in Albus' body, I might inherit the white beard, not really, but you get what I mean. I don't really have a muzzle for a beard"** his smirk showed that he was having some fun before he looked at Hermione. She gave him a confused look, until his eyes widened. Slowly, his eyes grew in size while his muzzle quivered and his eyes widened. How did he know how to do the kicked puppy look?!  
"Hallows, no!" he kicked it up a notch by making his wings go down and making his ears go back and down, and she, without realizing it, reached forwards with her hand before gently scratching his back. He looked forwards again and winked at Sirius who laughed, causing Hermione to realise what she was doing. She stopped and punched him, lightly, on his shoulder. Well, technically it was hard, but he didn't really feel it "Why you..."  
**"People are easy to manipulate, Hermione, when you have centuries of practice. Now, about this intervention, I do not believe that what I have done is wrong"  
**"Ask Paul" a ring was held, a ring that carried the portable Gateway. His arms were unbound, although Bunny went and stood to his right, just in case, and the ring was put into his right paw. He looked at it before looking up. If he did this, he'd know, but... he was worried. He had called Paul up, but Paul hadn't answered him. What if he didn't speak? No, he couldn't! But he had to know... Closing his eyes and paw, he slowly opened his eyes before concentrating. Immediately, a ghost slowly formed, Paul!  
_"Hallows"_ there was... anger in his voice, why?  
**"Paul, is something wrong?"  
**_"Why are you doing this? Why are you harming others?"  
_**"They killed you! They nearly burnt you to ash! Why do you not understand?!"** he demanded, eyes wide while those present could only watch as his world was shattered.  
_"I never wanted this! You have killed innocent people! People who did nothing to me!"_ Paul walked towards him, and he crawled out of his chair. Landing on the ground, he used his paws to push and pull himself away from Paul who continued to walk towards him, walking through anything between them.  
**"But... I did it for you! I cared for you! Why are you like this?"  
**_"Never did I want any innocent people to suffer for what they did to me, never!"_ Hallows felt as his wings touched the wall; he was trapped!  
**"You were my son!"** he shouted at the ghost.  
_"And you were my father, but you killed the sons and daughters of others. You had your revenge, why did you take it out on others?"  
_"Harry, Voldemort attacked non-magicals because he had issues with them. What is the difference between you and him? Both of you attacked non-magicals, both of you could only watch as some killed your friends, the only difference is that you can easily do what he tried and failed to do, that and you never killed those outside that area" it was obvious that Hallows wasn't listening to Albus, for he could only look at Paul.  
**"Why? Why did you have to die?!"  
**_"Everyone has a time, Hallows, and you know this"  
_**"Of course I do! My power works so closely with Death, I have seen it! But why did they have to kill you? Why..."** he looked down as a single tear of blood rolled down his fur. A few seconds later, he felt arms wrap around him, and looking up, he saw Paul. Immediately, he hugged the ghost **"I'm sorry..."** the ring shot out of his hand, rolling along the ground, and slowly, Paul vanished **"No! Paul! Where is it?!"** very much like a dog, he put his nose to the ground and sniffed. Too many scents. Where is it?!  
"Looking for this, Hallows?" Pitch asked, and looking up, he saw the ring in Pitch's hand.  
**"Pitch, give it here. You have no idea what you are messing with!"** he stated, but he was ignored.  
"You took my power, and now, I take yours" he put on the ring, and a pulse ran out.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, my readers. I know, I'm late, so late, but in my defence, we are building over here, and, well, I might have thought I had already posted this Chapter... Oh, and to those that review about my paragraphs, how are they in this chapter?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

People, slowly getting used to not worrying about the dead, suddenly screamed as the dead began to rise once more, except this time, they began to kill.

"**Pitch! No!"  
**"The power!" a blast from him sent all of them flying and slamming against a wall, dark spirits appearing and grabbing them. Screams unlike anything they had ever heard before made itself known as poltergeists made of what looked like sand went around, throwing everything aside.  
"What are they?" Tooth demanded as she tried to escape.  
**"Dreams that went bad"** was all Hallows would say as one went a bit too close. He felt it, all the Gateways were being forced to open. Pitch had no idea what he was doing!  
"Soon, the world will bow before me!" Pitch shouted.  
**"Pitch, stop! You have no idea what..."** he was thrown aside and landed by North **"North, free me! Only I have the needed power!"** North nodded before unlocking the chains as Pitch released the Gateways, releasing a pulse. Something happened; never before had the Gateways been fully released, and as Hallows stood up, the pulse ran over him.  
He roared as more power than ever before exploded from him, and as Pitch watched with a smirk, Hallows changed. The snow clouds outside changed to storm clouds and lightning struck the ice as Hallows grew taller, easily three metres, and his already muscled body increased in size to that of a medium to major bodybuilder while the sides of his neck seemed to bulge out. He howled in pain as it seemed to spread up, going around his head before the growth seemed to crack and split apart, continuing as if a growth, creating two masses of flesh that formed two extra heads that joined in the howling while his shoulders moved down his body and, like his head, split into three. He fell down and, as he stopped howling, he panted, calming himself with all three heads.  
Pitch, though, was no longer smirking as Hallows had to use his extra arms to move his extra heads up. It was also then that the fire seemed to run down his back, since all three heads had the fire, and they joined just below his top shoulders, running down his back in a thick stream of fire and ending at his tail. Bits of fire ran sideways and almost seemed to wrap around his legs and six arms in downwards curving spirals, and the pads on his paws seemed to have a small amount of fire on them.  
He examined himself before growling at Pitch who took a step back, so would you if a 9, just short of 10 foot wolf with three heads, six arms and actual fire as part of its fur, with wings that could make it go faster than any known animal, was growling at you with all three mouths. Pitch quickly vanished in shadows, only just dodging Hallows' almost unseen attack. North did not seem to care as Hallows' fifteen claws, him only using his right arms, easily scratched through the wall while the ghosts left. Sitting was impossible, so he lay down, very much like a dog, but he kept on growling.  
"Hallows, what kind of danger can Pitch do?" Tooth asked.  
**"One Gateway gives me enough power, even when linked to another, to crack a wall with a punch at full strength. All of them combined is enough to make me almost equal to the Man in the Moon, at full power. It's half the reason he tried to get me to work for him, but now, I think my power might be even, if not above his. But now... That ring is linked to all Gateways, and my power before... this?"** he indicated himself with his right arms **"He shall have that level of power. First thing I have to do, train my new arms... Bunny, feel up to some hand to hand?"  
**"With ya like that? I think not, mate" Bunny smirked.  
**"Aw, is the widdle bunny wabbit scared of the big bad wolf?"** he gave a rather toothy grin, one of which caused Hermione to shudder while Bunny glared.  
"I'm not scared of some... overstuffed wolf!" Bunny immediately attacked, and the fight began.

Weeks passed, and already, life was a nightmare, not that Pitch had access to Nightmares anymore. Just like in the past, some humans joined his side for power, each being granted abilities, only this time, Hallows did not listen to the Man in the Moon's attempt to stop him as he mercilessly beat them into submission.  
There was one problem, though, anything that was dead, human or animal, and as long as it was on or in Earth, could not rest, and after the tenth time you go against a T-Rex, all bones, that keeps on going back together no matter how many times you knock it apart, or destroy the bones, although he did have fun playing catch... One problem, though, was that no meat could be eaten, it all just came back to life. Hallows was not amused, he preferred meat, not this... rabbit food! Bunny, though, was enjoying his suffering. Why is it that when a person makes another upset, it's a crime, or when a bad guy, or in his case, former bad guy, suffers, it's justice?  
Pitch, the few times he had been seen, had the ring on his hand, glowing with a black, emerald green, and blood red light. With it, he somehow granted humans different powers, intangibility, the ability to go through things, telekinesis, the ability to move objects with their mind, and invisibility, to be able to become unseen, were just three of the powers he gave to those that followed him, although after that, it was pretty much a random chance with what they got. He had gone against one that could float while another could possess others, something of which Hallows not only sealed, he beat the person almost to death. No one could possess the living but him! At the moment, they sat down in North's Office.  
"With that ring, he is nearly invincible!" North stated.  
"What about time travel?" Hermione asked.  
**"Huh! Impossible. Whoever went back would have two of them, and trust me, us, they couldn't meet"  
**"What about overloading a Time Turner?" Albus asked.  
"A Time Turner?" Tooth asked.  
**"British Ministry of Magic devices capable of taking one a couple of hours into the past,  
but to overload the thing...  
there are runes to work against such a thing. And I, we, would have to go.  
This all started with my, our, losing of Paul, of my, our, son;  
if I can change the past just enough for that to not happen,  
then I, we, wouldn't go mad with grief, and hopefully this won't happen"** the thing about having three heads, it was like as though he was Fred and George, but with one more, and while he, or they, could control it, he sometimes used all three. It really and truly confused others, and he enjoyed it.  
"Would you have the required power?" Albus asked.  
**"Yes, but I'd have no idea of the results. I could send myself back to when time itself began, or just a second into the past, and only I would know"** he answered, putting his upper-most arm on his right side on his chin while placing the others on the above wrist, making them tap a bit. Hermione chuckled while shaking her head and looking down; he had full control over what his arms did, and he was only doing this to amuse himself.  
"Then here, I thought it might come in handy" Albus tossed a Time Turner at him, and catching it, he looked at the small device. What would happen?

Pitch laughed as he looked at the humans who feared him, glad at what was happening. Soon, he would have the power to destroy the Guardians, and when that happened, nothing would stop him!

Looking at the small, yet powerful, device in his paw, he frowned before calming down. Closing his eyes, he gathered his magic and, when his eyes suddenly opened, those around him took a step back, for they glowed with untold power. Visible bolts of magic began to 'attack' the Time Turner as he slowly forced his power to interfere with the object. He felt as his magic managed to create a hole in the Time Turner's runes, a small hole in which it slowly began to boost the power of the sands. This was a two part job, for his power had to keep it open and slowly power it up. Slowly, the golden sand brightened until it glowed with power  
"Do you really think that you could ever harm me?" a voice demanded, and turning, they saw a smirking Pitch.  
**"You'll need all the help you can get, Pitch"** was all Hallows said before turning it, and after a flash of gold, he knew no more.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all. Another Chapter. Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Opening his eyes, Hallows looked around and found himself in a familiar place, a familiar graveyard. No, not the graveyard from Harry's Fourth Year, oh no. He, Hallows, had overpowered the Time Turner a bit too much, and it had sent him back, far back. Back to when he was first born.

He was miserable. He had found out that children who had a dark past, abuse, abandonment, torture, could see him, but in those days, the kids were protected, for children were valuable. And then there was the fact that he was a Spirit of the Harvest again, something he had enjoyed as much as being Hallows, Spirit of Halloween. He would often entertain the children, unknown to the parents, by making the wind whistle through the leaves of the trees, and he might have made the trees 'sing' a few songs that belonged later on in life.  
When he had woken up some one thousand years ago, give or take a few centuries, he had found that something had happened. Somehow, he had gone back. Obvious, but all of him went back, which included his power and Cerberus heads. That was fine, but as they say, three is a crowd, and while most would think  
'Okay, they would all agree with each other', they'd be wrong. Each had its own opinion; if you looked at him, his left head, which was his right, was more violent, often desiring violence over regular acts, the middle head was the calmest of all three, although still desiring violence, only for protection, while the right head, his actual left, was the one that, somehow, loved the taste of blood. It particularly had a desire for blood from those that had never... slept with another. Believe it or not, but there was a difference.  
Now most might be wondering, why would Hallows not just simply block off his power, like he did in the future's past? Well, he tried. All it did was give him three major headaches, and a lot of confusion. After all, he had done the same before, even before Sandy had been around! Then again, he couldn't take on a human form, and this time, he knew why. Somehow, Sandy's power created a magical field that allows Hallows to change. How, he had no clue, but all he knew was that it was linked to Sandy, who would only come around in a few more centuries. Great.  
And then there were the future Dark Ages, in which he might not listen to the Man in the Moon.  
Wait, screams! Flying, he watched as the Romans came. Not this time! Those around could only stare as the trees shot out branches, but just as he was about to try and harm one of them, he felt as the Man in the Moon's power went against his own, making the trees just stop. That was when he glared at the moon, the moon glowing down as if glaring back at him. He heard more screams, and he could only watch as his people were killed. As the last were killed, he howled a low, mournful howl.

Days passed as he spent his time in his 'base', the graveyard. The problem was simple, he had become connected to those people, and he... he would have revenge.

Standing on the top of the Coliseum, Hallows looked down as the Romans had one of their famous games. He let out his power, causing black clouds to cover the sky. Lightning flashed, and the fighting stopped as red rain, actual blood, fell down. He sent out many blasts of lightning that threw the sand up, forming the word 'Murderers', causing some to wonder what had made their Lord Zeus hate them so. He sent out more lightning, one striking the emperor, killing the man easily while others freed the animals. In one attack, Rome was nearly destroyed, but after that one attack, he stopped. He had more control, unlike with Paul.

Ah, the Dark Ages. He watched the humans joined Pitch, but this time, the moon did not stop him. He had no mercy, but the one thing he did not do was kill them. He knocked them out, harmed them, but never killed. They didn't know better. And then he arrived, Sandy. He felt as the Dreamsand went around, and he breathed in, closing his eyes. Opening them, a red glow went around him as he shrank to just over two metres. He sounded as if he was chocking as his extra heads sank back in, while he felt as if the sides of his chest was about to be pushed in when his four extra arms sank in, his middle arms moving up. His fur vanished, being replaced by a medium tanned skin while his muscles only slightly decreased.  
Hallows, the Spirit of All Hallows Eve, Guardian of the Gateways and the Dead, was back.

He watched as they fought against Pitch, and he smiled. Maybe they weren't so bad after all. It didn't mean that he would be friends with them, though.

Oh, how he loved to play pranks. He had tied up Bunny, put a blindfold on, and then used a Tickling Charm on his ears, causing the rabbit's foot to go insane, all while Bunny laughed and demanded, or tried to, to get the names of those responsible. With Tooth, he had tied up her fairies, making her upset, but she saw the fun in it, but Hallows had needed to turn invisible to hide from North, especially when Hallows replaced his swords with chocolates. With Sandy, he had found a way to dye sand, and he had chosen the colour pink... he had never 'heard' the Sandman swear so violently before. He had watched as they gathered, invisible to them, of course, and while Sandy's fellow Guardians had laughed, Sandy had not been amused.  
"Who would do such a thing?" Tooth asked, a few of her fairies untying those still tied up.  
"I don't know, but when I find Naughty one..." North began.  
"Come on, it was only for some fun!" he stated, making himself visible to them. All of them got ready to attack, but he held up his hands "Hey, I am not Pitch! I might have the same black hair colour, but that means nothing! I just thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Hallows, a prankster. I spent my entire time with Pitch just about powerless, and I was hoping for some friends. I suppose such a thing is too much..." he looked down, and he slowly vanished. Only Tooth seemed slightly guilty.

He spent centuries building up a rap sheet, securing his spot at the top of the Naughty List. When Jack Frost came around, he had watched Jack's poor attempts at getting the unknown taken spot, all the time chuckling. He looked at Jack from the top of a tree.  
"Hey, kid!" the child looked up at him "Name's Hallows, what's yours"  
"Jack. Jack Frost" Hallows easily jumped down, did a few flips, and then landed onto the ground like a cat. Some things still stayed. Standing up, he held out his hand.  
"Well, as the older spirit, I feel I should welcome you." Jack grabbed his hand but yelped after a single shake, for Hallows had sent a tiny jolt of electricity into Jack. Hallows laughed, and calming down, he said "Sorry, Jack, I am a prankster" Jack slowly smirked.  
"Then how about a small contest?" Hallows returned the smirk.  
"You're on"

Their competition was easily won by Hallows who had nearly three millennia of practice, but he slowly began to run out of things to do. Scare people by making things jump out of windows towards them? Done. Dye things, done. Making things jump out of any object, done. Possessing one just enough to make them dance, done. Steal Bunny's boomerang and replace it with some other thing, a stick, chocolate, other unnamed substances, done. Trap Tooth's fairies, done. He had even used dye and made Sandy look like a clown, but do not ask how he did it, it was out of pure luck, that, and he did it when Sandy was having his own rest to regain his strength. Jack had given up when Hallows had North jumping, as if on hot coals, not knowing that North was under an illusion. He loved winning.

He watched Vernon Dursley after he had terrified the kid, making Vernon's shadow move, putting pressure on his bed, things like that, but all good things came to an end, namely, Vernon turned thirteen, the age he told himself he would stop terrorizing people, no matter how much they deserved it. Sighing, he closed his eyes; maybe he should try hibernation... nah! He wouldn't want to lose his number one spot, now, would he?

He felt it, a subtle change, not that much, but enough that he felt a very slight increase in power. Pitch was building up his army.

Floating with Jack after they chased a Nightmare, they landed down, Jack on edge.  
"Jack, don't worry!" Hallows ordered, not even caring.  
"Hello, mate." they both turned with Jack still in attack mode "Been a long time." Bunny walked out of the shadows "Blizzard of 68, I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn't it?" Hallows rolled his eyes while Jack relaxed.  
"Bunny! You're not still angry about that, are ya?" Jack asked, leaning against his staff.  
"Yes, but this is about something else." only then did Bunny notice Hallows "You!" Bunny immediately attacked, causing Hallows to dodge. Maybe he went a bit far...  
"Hey, Bunny. It's been what, two, three centuries?" he asked, dodging some more before running up a wall, backwards, jumping off and landing behind the Pooka and jumping back, narrowly avoiding getting hit by Bunny's elbow.  
"You stole my boomerang!" the Pooka shouted, stopping, for now.  
"In my defence, Jack was the one who challenged me to do so. Then again, he did not challenge me when I made Sandy look like a clown" he smirked, even though he remembered how many times he had needed to hide from Sandy. The Sandman could be vicious when he wanted to be.  
"Fellas" Hallows watched as Jack was grabbed and stuffed into a sack, but then they turned on him.  
"Whoa! I don't do sacks." he looked at Bunny "Care to give me a ride?" he asked, but Bunny smirked. That was when he was forced into the sack, and he felt as they travelled by Snow Globe. He heard whispers.  
"He's here!" and then Jack opened the sack showing North's toy factory "Hey, there he is! Jack Frost!"  
"Wow, you've gotta be kidding me." the two who had put them in the sack dragged Jack out "Hey!"  
"Hope the... You!" Jack could only watch as the sack actually tilted itself upright and then the bottom corners of the bag moved. Jack could only watch as the bag began to run away! "No you don't!" North ran after it before managing to only just grab it, and he emptied the sack, letting Hallows drop out and look up at them.  
"Uh, hey, North" the so called kind man glared at him.  
"You almost made me late for Christmas!" North stated.  
"In my defence, I..." golden sand wrapped around him, and he found himself pulled towards Sandy. Ending up almost nose to nose with the Guardian of Dreams was not exactly something he liked.  
"Uh, Hallows? What did you do?"  
"When he was a new Guardian, I might have made the sand he is made from be pure pink, and there is the time I made him look like a clown..." he reached into his clothes, took out a picture, and threw it at Jack who caught it. He took one look and laughed, for not a single grain of sand was gold. Sandy had had rainbow-coloured hair, a white face, soft blue eyes, a red smile, and most of his coat had been pink with varying polka dots of green, orange, blue and red. Only his hands had been gold, his shoes being an actual rainbow, but his nails, Jack noticed, had been painted silver. Falling onto the ground, Jack couldn't help but to laugh, and slowly calming down, he looked at Hallows.  
"How did you do that?" he asked.  
"Well, I learnt a long time ago to never go to sleep, either around pranksters, or around people who don't need to worry about walls. But we are not here about me, this is about you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some sand I must..." he was out as Sandy got him. Good thing he had made sure he couldn't be pranked.

Opening his eyes, he found himself in the sleigh as it crash landed. Stretching, he got out.  
"Tooth, are you alright?!" North asked her as she flew around in a panic. Hallows whispered something as Tooth responded, using a touch of magic.  
"They... They took my fairies, and the Teeth! All of them! Everything is gone!" an unseen something shot to Hallows' right hand, and he put it into his pocket as she fell down to land in the centre of their group "Everything..." Baby Tooth flew towards her, and the smile that appeared on her face made Hallows almost smile "Thank goodness! At least one of you is alright!" she said, gently cradling the fairy in her hands.  
"I have to say, this is very, very exciting. The Big Four, all in one place! I'm a little star struck!" Pitch came out, and Hallows gave a slight growl "Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?" North stamped his foot at his stupidity as Tooth flew up.  
"Pitch! You have thirty seconds to return my fairies..." she looked confused as she went from one side of the pillar to the other and not finding him.  
"Or what? You'll stick a quarter underneath my pillow?" he waved his hands, as if afraid, all while he smirked.  
"Why are you doing this?" North demanded.  
"Maybe I want what you have, too be believed in." he answered before travelling my shadow again "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!"  
"Maybe that's where you belong!" Bunny stated.  
"Agh! Go suck an egg, rabbit." Pitch said from beneath them, Bunny once more trying to grab him as Pitch travelled "Hang on, is that Jack Frost? Huh, hu huhuhuhu! Since when were you all chummy?"  
"We're not" Jack stated, looking around to find Pitch's location.  
"Oh good," Jack's eyes widened as he turned, facing Pitch. Hallows was so bored, he was leaning against a pillar "a neutral party. Then, I'm going to ignore you, but you must be used to that by now"  
"Pitch!" Bunny charged forth "You shadow-sneaking rat bag, c'mere!" Bunny stopped with Pitch vanished again, but Tooth noticed his new location, grabbed Bunny's other boomerang, and gave a battle cry before heading towards Pitch, but she stopped when Pitch's lead Nightmare appeared, and Tooth's eyes widened in horror as Baby Tooth hid in Jack's coat's hood. Now that he felt it, there was something... beautiful about the Nightmare.  
"Whoa, hey! Easy, girl, easy!" Hallows floated up before reaching out a hand.  
"Dreams turned into Nightmares" he whispered before he touched the Nightmare, and then he suddenly breathed in as his eyes closed. Pitch looked at him before taking some of the Nightmare's coat and holding it out for them.  
"Look familiar, Sandman? Took me awhile to perfect this little trick, turning dreams into Nightmares. Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They smell fear, you know" Pitch stated before Hallows shook his head and travelled back  
"What fear? Of you? Ha ha!" Bunny took his boomerang back from Tooth "No one has been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!" that made a light appear in Pitch's eyes as he spoke, as if talking about a lover.  
"Oh, the Dark Ages! Everyone, frightened. Miserable! Such happy times for me, oh the power I wielded!"  
"Yes, I know. I was there" Hallows stated.  
"And you are..." Pitch smirked slightly.  
"Hallows, Spirit of All Hallows Eve, a being who you do not want to mess with" he said, glaring at Pitch.  
"If you were there, then...  
"I am glad, Pitch, that the Man in the Moon chose the Guardians. He chose them to replace your fear with their Wonder and Light, lifting their hearts and giving them Hope. If I had had my way, those humans that joined you would've been killed, but no, he wanted them to continue to live, but they wrote you off as a bad dream, oh, there's nothing to fear from the Boogeyman" he smirked as Pitch glared at him.  
"Well, that's all about to change." they heard something, and they watched as the decorations began to fade "Oh, look, it's happening already" Pitch smirked.  
"What is?" Jack asked, completely confused while Hallows wanted to feel that fear again...  
"Children are waking up, and realising that the Tooth Fairy never came. It is such a little thing, but to a child..."  
"...if a child does not get what they want, they either want more or, in magic, they stop believing in it." Hallows stated before turning to Jack "Those children that have just woken up to find their tooth still underneath their pillow, Jack? They no longer believe in Tooth here." he nodded towards Tooth who looked almost heartbroken "It's great being a Guardian, children start to believe in you, they see you, and with each child, your power increases, but there's a catch. If enough children stop believing, everything that the Guardians protect, Wonders, Hopes and Dreams, it all goes away, and little by little, so do they" he looked away.  
"No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but Fear, and Darkness. And me! It's your turn not to be believed in" Pitch stated just before Bunny attacked, throwing his boomerangs, causing Pitch to dodge before leaping onto his Nightmare's back, and they were off. They all flew down, Hallows because he didn't exactly want to be up there; a non-decorated Tooth Palace made him almost sad.  
"He's gone" he heard North state before the Guardians helped Tooth. Hallows ignored them all, using centuries of practice, until something nudged him, hard. Looking, he saw Baby Tooth.  
"What?" he asked, and from her chirping, he understood that she was saying 'Help them!' "Hey, I was knocked out by Dreamsand! If I had my way, I..."  
"...Are you saying... are you saying I had a life before that with a, with a home and a family?!" Jack asked, eyes wide in hope and joy.  
"You really don't remember?" Tooth asked, confused.  
"All these years, the answers were right here. If I find my memories, then I'll know why I'm here. You have to show me!" Jack started flying off.  
"I... I can't, Jack. Pitch has them" Tooth told him, sounding regretful. Jack stopped before turning and landing.  
"Then we have to get them back!" Jack stated, pointing his staff at her. Hallows closed his eyes and sighed.  
"Jack" Jack looked at him.  
"What, Hallows?" he reached into his pocket.  
"An early Halloween treat" he took out his hand, and there, in his hand, was Jack's tooth box.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Before anyone even posts a review saying anything along the lines of 'How could you send him back so powerful', please not that there are plenty of stories in which Harry, or some other character, go back through time, somehow with powers they never had before, and with all the training required. At least with Hallows, he had the power before going back!


	9. Chapter 9

They could only stare at the box.  
"How did you..." Tooth asked.  
"Summoning Spell, I'm good at them, but I could only Summon one because, well, it wasn't that far, plus, that Dreamsand knocked my control out for a bit. I can't even sense the boxes" Jack took the box and opened it as Hallows felt as something happened, and Jack's eyes widened as he came out of it.  
"Did any of you see that?" he asked.  
"Only Tooth and the one who owns the box may see the contents. I know, because I was there. Good job, Jack, on saving your sister" he commented, causing Jack's eyes to widen, as well as the Guardians.  
"That's why he chose me..."  
"One can't choose to be a Guardian, Jack, Guardians are chosen. I myself am a Guardian, in a way, I guard the dead, it's my job. It's my..." Tooth gasped and her eyes widened in horror as a few feathers fell down.  
"Oh no! The Children!" Hallows turned and watched as the painting slowly seemed to melt away "We're too late!"  
"No! No! No such thing as too late!" North stated before walking, swords pointed up as he thought "Hmm..." he rested his swords on his shoulders "Wait, wait, wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait!" his eyes widened before he turned and slashed, almost taking Bunny out "Idea! Ha!" he bent down and pointed out both swords "We will collect the teeth!" he stated, pointing his right sword between Bunny and Sandy.  
"What?!" Tooth loudly asked in shock.  
"We get teeth, children keep believing, in you!" he ended up with pointing at Tooth.  
"We're talking seven continent, millions of kids..." she tried to reason with them, holding her arms out and flying to North's other side, although he turned as she flew.  
"Give me break! Do you know how many toys I deliver in one night?" North asked.  
"And eggs I hide in one day?" Bunny asked with a smirk on his face.  
"Not to mention the thousands of souls I return to the Land of Dead before midnight" Hallows informed her, deciding to join in, something of which made Baby Tooth seem to squeal in happiness before hugging his cheek. Tooth gave a slight laugh, and they were off.  
"Ha ha ha ha! Quickly, quickly!" North shouted, using chimneys and the roofs to travel, actually going into the chimney and somehow coming up other ones.  
"Hop to it, rabbit! I'm five teeth ahead!" Jack stated, using the wind to fly.  
"Yeah right, look, I'd tell you to stay outta my way, but really, what's the point? Because you wouldn't be able to keep up, anyway!" Bunny stated, glaring at Jack while easily using his Pooka speed to keep up with Jack.  
"Is that a challenge, Cottontail?!" Jack demanded with a grin.  
"Oh, you don't want to race a rabbit, mate" and with a smirk and laugh, he was off.  
"A race? Is it a race?! This is going to be... EPIC!" Hallows was once more on the hunt for teeth, except this time, he joined in on their fun. Amazing what a little pumpkin juice can do, all the time leaving necklaces with a golden coin, showing the five Guardians, including Jack, of course, each saying, on the back, '1 of 300 000 000 000'. He did come across a few mice, but he recognized them as part of the European Division. How Tooth got mice to obey her was beyond his knowledge. Finally, they met on a rooftop, each holding their collection like prizes, although Hallows didn't show all. Never show your true skill to an enemy, unless needed.  
"Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies." she stated, causing the others to pull back in shock "You guys have been leaving gifts, right?" she asked, causing them to look embarrassed as they thought about it.  
"Really? Anyone with basic Tooth Fairy knowledge knows that she takes the teeth left under a pillow and leaves behind a gift, usually a coin" he took out one of the necklaces he had actually made before tossing it to Tooth who caught it. She looked and stared at it.  
"How?" he chuckled.  
"When you get to my age, Tooth, you learn a few things. I know my way around a forge" she showed it to the others, and Jack's eyes widened.  
"You..."  
"I was there as you died, Jack, for something pulled me there. The Man in the Moon refused for any death-related being to take you, meaning that you are under his watch and protection, so I knew that you were special, plus, the fact that you gave up your life for your sister, well, I like kids, part of the job. Now, you four can go and do whatever, I have... slightly over one hundred teeth to gather" he chuckled.  
"You can sense them?" Tooth asked.  
"All Hallows Eve used to be about the harvest, and at one time, I was, I suppose, the Spirit of the Harvest, but those days are behind me. Doesn't mean I can't tell where they are, though" and with that, he shot off. Tooth after tooth, he raced along, watching at one point as North turned on a Christmas Tree, leaving behind a fully decorated tree and presents. Ridiculous! Concentrating, he located Tooth and Jack close together, so he shot to their location at that boy, Jamie's, house.  
"How you feeling, Toothy?" he heard North ask as he came close to the house.  
"Believed in"  
"Haha! That's what I want to hear" North stated as Hallows floated into the room, soon leaning against a wall while keeping an eye on a certain dog. He heard a hole open up.  
"Oh, I see how it is, all work together, and make sure the rabbit takes last place" Bunny stated, hopping out of his hole, of which closed behind him.  
"Shh" North and Tooth silenced him, fingers to their mouths.  
"Uh, you think I need help to beat a bunny? Check it out, Peter Cottontail!" Jack held out a bag of teeth.  
"You call that a bag of choppers? Now that's a bag of choppers!" Bunny stated, smirking while holding out a bag almost twice the size of Jack's.  
"Gentleman, gentleman, this is about Tooth! It's not a competition! But if it was..." a huge bag was put down, and North looked ready to celebrate "I..." Hallows raised his right hand and clicked, making teeth appear and just about cover the floor  
"I win." he smirked at them as the teeth gathered together, a bag forming around them that was easily twice as large as North's "As I said, I was once a Harvest Spirit" he reminded them, smirking the entire time. He was about to leave to go to ten houses down, the closest tooth, when a light went on and a familiar voice gasped.  
"Santa Claus? The Easter Bunny?"  
"Heh"  
"...Sandman..." Hallows watched as Jamie's eyes widened as he saw Tooth "The Tooth Fairy! I _knew_ you'd come!" he stated.  
"Surprise! We came!" she gave a nervous laugh.  
"He can see us?" Jack asked, looking up with wide eyes filled with hope.  
"No belief, Jack" Hallows stated, causing Jack to look down.  
"Shh, you guys, he's still awake!" Tooth indicated.  
"Sandy! Knock him out!" Bunny ordered, and Sandy nodded before turning and looking as if he would punch Jamie to unconsciousness "With the Dreamsand, ya gumbies!" before anyone could say anything, Abby growled at them.  
"No, stop! That's the Easter Bunny! What are you doing, Abby? Down!" Jamie ordered, trying to order around his dog.  
"Alright, nobody panic" Bunny ordered, slowly putting down his bag of teeth.  
"But that's a, um... that's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds _do_ to rabbits?" Jack asked with a grin.  
"Well, I think it's a pretty safe bet he..."  
"She, actually" Hallows informed the rabbit who turned and glared at him.  
"She, then, has never met a rabbit like me." Sandy formed an orb of sand "6 foot 1, nerves of steel, master of tai-chi, and the ancient art of..." Jack made the alarm go off, and Abby's eyes went wild "Crikey!" Bunny hopped, trying to get away while Sandy was soon aiming his sand.  
"Sandy, Sandy!" North shouted as he moved aside while Hallows smirked. No matter how many times he saw it, seeing a giant rabbit, with nerves of steel, run from a much smaller animal, it still made him happy. It was a true Patronus-worthy memory. Sandy fired, and Abby leapt onto him before continuing her chase, all the time saying 'Rabbit, chase!' It headed towards North who dodged, and it hit Tooth, bounced off of her, hit Baby Tooth, continued to bounce around, and Hallows had to dodge a few times. This is fun!  
"Ah, this thing's rabid! Get this dingo off me!" Bunny ordered before, two seconds later, the sand hit him, bounced off, and slammed into Abby, bounced around some more, and hit North.  
"Candy canes..." he sleepily stated before falling down into the bed, launching Jamie into the air and into the arms of Sandy who, with a simple nod, sent Dreamsand into his face, knocking him out.  
"Woops!" was all Jack said, sitting crouched on top of the chest of drawers. A carrot of Bunny's grabbed a nearby candy cane and began to dance, much to Jack and Hallows' amusement "Oh, I really wish I had a camera right now!" Jack stated, and chuckling, Hallows took one out of a pocket before giving it to him.  
"Go ahead" there were soon flashes of light as he took pictures as Sandy put Jamie into bed, but when Sandy looked shocked, Hallows turned and saw a Nightmare. Immediately, he gave chase, Jack and Sandy behind him. He threw out his hand, and a blood-red blast hit it, freezing it so Sandy could touch it. Continuing on, he watched as Jack hit one.  
"I got it!" he stated with pride before easily going onto the ledge "Sandy! Did you see that?!" he demanded, wanting to know before examining it "Look at this thing"  
"Frost?" how did he miss Pitch, Hallows asked himself as Pitch quickly travelled by shadow as Jack attacked "You know, for a neutral party, you spend an awful amount of time with those weirdos. This isn't your fight, Jack"  
"You made it my fight when you stole those teeth!"  
"Teeth? Why do you care about teeth?" Pitch asked, confused before seeing something golden, and he turned his head before giving a gasp and jumping away from Sandy "Haha! Now this is who I'm looking for" Sandy began to use his sand as whips, but Pitch dodged easily, almost as if he was enjoying this, before forming a scythe of black sand and attacking Sandy, but Sandy, using centuries of practice with the Dreamsand, easily defended himself and attacked, managing to get his sand to wrap around Pitch's wrists before pulling and launching him into the air, pulling and slamming him against the ground, a nearby wall, and then easily throwing Pitch aside. Hallows heard as he landed on some cars, making their alarms go off as Sandy, with a smile, dusted off his hands.  
"Remind me not to get on your bad side" Jack said.  
"I would say the same, but I think I'm already there" Hallows commented before floating down with them.  
"Okay, easy, you can't blame me for trying, Sandy." Pitch stated, backing up "You don't know what it's like to be weak, and hated!" Pitch slowly stood up, all while Hallows noticed the glare on Sandy's face. He used that glare on him! He is _not_ like Pitch! "It was _stupid_ of me, to mess with your dreams, so, I'll tell you what." he looked down, left finger raised before looking up "You can have them back" he stated with a smirk before Hallows watched as Nightmare after Nightmare came up. They were soon surrounded with both Jack and Sandy having a slight amount of fear on their faces.  
"Yooou take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right?" Jack asked Sandy who shrugged.  
"I'll take the middle" Hallows stated, making two of his red orbs appear in his hands as Pitch rode on the back of his lead Nightmare towards them. He stopped as Sandy formed a whip of sand in each hand.  
"Boo" the Nightmares charged forwards, and they had to defend themselves. Hallows had to change from his 'Stiff as a Board' spell to one that blew them apart. Oh, never use it on flesh and blood. Sandy managed to get some more before grabbing him and Jack and launching them into the air, giving a spin, and shooting them off in opposite directions, but Hallows remembered what happened; he shot and stayed with Sandy, soon attacking with his red orbs as whips. Why not? He heard something, and he saw _the_ arrow, and he shot forwards, knocking Sandy aside as well as taking the hit. His eyes widened as he felt fear overwhelm him, and he tried to fight it, but looking at the location, he saw black sand begin to spread. It was too late! He felt Sandy's hands on him, but when even the Master of Dreams couldn't do much, he grabbed Sandy by his coat.  
"Go!" he ordered as he fell onto his knees in the air, and he tossed Sandy down, maybe slamming him into the sleigh, but better for Halloween to go than Dr... his eyes widened as he felt the change. No, no **NO!** Black sand covered him, and he began to shake as his very body turned to black sand, but that was not the end, oh no. He threw his head back and roared as his neck bulged out, soon splitting from the whole and forming his two extra heads. He bulked up slightly more while growing taller, to three and a half meters, and then his wings ripped out. Hallows calmed down as his tail formed, in full wolf form, and Pitch looked at him. Hallows just floated there before his wings flapped, and he heard something. Turning, he watched as the Nightmares shot towards Frost who, apparently, did not like seeing an ally killed, but Hallows joined the Nightmares. A blue light from Frost made his eyes widen before he knew no more, the ice from Frost making him shatter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hey, readers. A huge thank you to Monsters-Need-Love-Too who allowed me to use her ending of Hallows getting shot instead of Sandy. I had thought of it, but since she had put it up first, it felt wrong to put it up without asking her if I could. On a different subject, but still this story, I don't know if I should ask for reviews or not, no one seems to read...


	10. Chapter 10

"Finally! Someone who knows how to have a little fun!" he heard Pitch say, and slowly, he felt as he seemed to rebuild, gathering up black sand with his power. When an eye formed, he saw Pitch who looked down and saw him "So, Hallows is now mine." he managed to give a weak growl, causing the Boogeyman to chuckle as more of the sand went together "Pull yourself together!" he ordered, and Hallows felt almost... compelled to obey. The sand of which he was now made from gathered more, pieces of the Nightmares joining him until he was rebuilt. He glared at Pitch who only smirked at him "Come" he ordered, and he had no choice but to obey.

He ran along, Nightmares behind him, as he smashed the eggs. He watched as Frost froze a few of the Nightmares, and following orders, he pounced onto Frost, forcing the staff out of his hands of which was grabbed by a Nightmare. He allowed Frost to turn, and his eyes widened.  
"Hallows?"  
**"Hi, Frost"  
**"But... how?" he asked.  
**"I was hit with an arrow made of pure fear. It changed me. Pitch can order me around now! I need Sandy, his power to change Pitch's sand to Dreamsand. I have to go now, J... Frost. Tell Sandy"** he gave a roar, and the Nightmares immediately left, Hallows behind them.

The final battle. There were no more believers but Jamie, all because Pitch sent out his own sand that battled and, because of Sandy needing a rest to regain his powers, beat the golden sand. Even Hallows had felt his power increase as they battled. Looking at them, he saw just how weak all but Frost was, and he looked away; he had caused this.  
"Jack, I'm scared" he heard Jamie say, and he looked up. Frost knelt in front of Jamie, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"...we're gonna have a little fun instead..." Frost stated. Why would he say that? "That's it. That's my centre!" he stated to a confused Jamie.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha. So what do you think, Jamie? Do you believe, in the Boogey... Ah!" the last part was yelled out as snow hit his face. The Guardians laughed, and Hallows smirked.  
"Now let's go and get your friends" Frost ordered before causing ice to make them travel. Pitch did not look happy.  
"Go to your place" he ordered, and Hallows flew to be on top of a building. He watched as they stopped, glad that he had managed to get Jack his staff back.  
"Woo! Yeah! Ahhh!" the kid looked at a wall of sand, and hid.  
"You think a few children can help you, against this?!" Pitch demanded with a gleeful look on his face. Hallows doubted that even Sandy could help them, but maybe... North tried to look noble, but he was so weak! He heard Frost mention something to Jamie, and then Bunny spoke.  
"And we'll protect ya, mate" he promised.  
"Aw! You'll protect them! But who will protect you?!" he asked.  
"I will" Jamie stated.  
"I will" a strong-looking girl stated.  
"I will" twin one stated.  
"I will" twin two stated as Tooth and North could only watch in shock.  
"And me" the only remained human girl stated.  
"Ah... I... I'll try" the last human stated, looking worried.  
"Still think there's no such thing as the Boogeyman?!" Pitch asked before he sent the Nightmares towards the children. Hallows' eyes widened; he didn't know that happened!  
"I do believe in you! I'm just not afraid of you!" Jamie stated with determination. The sand shot into the air and Jamie held out his hand. The moment it struck his hand, the Nightmares turned into Dreamsand! It cast a golden light all around them, and Hallows felt hope as Tooth began to fly, that, and a few grains of himself turned golden. If she could... North took out his other sword, showing that his strength was back, and Hallows felt... happy.  
"Oh, yeah!" the Screamer exclaimed.  
"No! Get them! Do your jobs!" Pitch ordered, and the battle began. Hallows joined them, chasing after Bunny.  
"Come on. Come on!" Bunny huddled up before hearing hooves, and he looked "Oh, crikey!" Bunny said, hopping away until he was beneath a car. One of the Nightmares reached in after him, and pulled out Bunny in his true form while Hallows managed to find Sandy.  
**"Sandy, try!"** he ordered, and as Jack fought against Pitch, Sandy touched Hallows, feeding the small amount of gold sand. Slowly, it spread, fighting the black sand as he felt more power go to the Guardians. Finally, all of him was golden sand, and it just dropped, freeing him. Once Sandy gathered the Dreamsand, Hallows picked him up, still in his wolf form, and tossed him onto his back before running. They saw North cut down the lead Nightmare, causing Pitch to fall, but as North attacked, Pitch conjured up his scythe, defending himself. One swing later, and Bunny had to step in, dodging an attack, after which Pitch had to dodge an attack from Tooth who caused enough of a distraction to allow Jack to kick Pitch.  
"Give it up, Pitch. There's no place to hide" Jack stated, but Pitch grinned before going into the shadows. They looked around, but as Pitch came out to attack, Hallows did. Leaping over a fence, he grabbed Pitch, threw him a long way, jumped over the fence, ran, and then jumped onto Pitch, forcing the air out of the Boogeyman. Sandy nodded his head to the side, and getting off, Hallows watched as Sandy sent out a whip of sand that wrapped around Pitch, pulling the Boogeyman towards the Master of Dreams. In one punch, he sent Pitch flying before, with one pull, Pitch was brought down with butterflies flying around his head. Sandy nodded towards Hallows, who returned it, before he floated up, sand forming underneath him, and at the top of his climb, he sent out threads of sand that slithered out.  
Hallows sighed as he felt his power decrease, but he'd rather increase it through... Paul! All sorts of creatures came out of the sand, but Hallows wondered something, what is it with Sandy and manta rays? He watched as Jack threw a single snowball, hitting Jamie who laughed before starting a snowball fight. Hallows rolled one up and passed it to an elf who threw it at North who stopped laughing and turned, both twins pointing at the elf who looked at the snow on his hand. Hallows shrank as he finally took on his human form.  
"Ha ha! You're all on Naughty List. Bunny! Think fast!" North ordered as he rolled up a snowball and threw it. It hit Bunny who came out with a slightly dazed look. Hallows knelt down, rolled up some more, and then he joined in, having... fun... as he hit Bunny and North, who looked at Hallows, then each other, and then they smirked. They rolled up a snowball before tossing them, and Hallows narrowly missed them.  
"You dare have fun in my presence?! I am the Boogeyman! And you will _fear_ me!" Pitch stomped towards Jamie who ran through him "No! Ah. No..." sorrow filled his voice before he turned, saw the Guardians, and then ran. Bunny opened a Tunnel, and they were quickly there, Hallows being allowed to go with them. North stood and waited, Pitch slamming into him and actually bouncing off.  
"Leaving the party so soon?" North asked.  
"You didn't even say goodbye!" Tooth spun a coin in her hand before it shot to Pitch who caught it and looked at it.  
"A quarter?" he asked, looking up with an almost 'is she serious' kind of look on his face, just before she punched him, knocking out a tooth.  
"And that's for my fairies" she seemed awfully gleeful about it.  
"You can't get rid of me!" Pitch stated, standing up "Not forever! There will always be fear!"  
"So what? As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear" North stated.  
"Really? Then what are they doing here?" he indicated some Nightmares, and they looked around.  
"Ha ha! They can't be my nightmares, I'm not afraid!" North stated.  
"Looks like it's your fear they smell" Jack informed the Boogeyman who got wide, fearful eyes before turning and running.  
"Ahhh! Nooo!" Pitch was lifted up by the Nightmares whose speed was a lot more than Pitch, and Pitch was taken into his lair, the hole leading down to it sealing itself. Hallows chuckled.  
"It's always the power of which defeats oneself." Hallows commented before looking at them "Well, I have to go. Halloween is soon here, and I want to really shake things up" he floated up, looking down at them.  
"Uh, Jack, who are you looking at? Is there more? Is it... Pitch?" Hallows looked and saw Jamie before smirking and landing on the ground.  
"No, Jamie, he's..." Jack stopped explaining when the children gasped and took a step back. He looked at what they were looking at, and he saw Hallows "They can see you?" he asked.  
"Jack, who is he?" Jamie asked, running and hiding behind Jack while Hallows chuckled.  
"I, child, am known as Hallows, the Spirit of All Hallows Eve. Halloween is my playground, and as for your question, Jack, only those who have a dark past, abuse, abandonment, can see me without me using my power. For now, though..." he lifted up his hands, and snow was easily lifted up. Putting his hands as if he held snowballs in them, they all watched as the snow divided before rolling into the perfect snowballs. The Guardians, yetis, elves, eggs, both large and small, and children could only look at the dozens of snowballs that started circling around them "I win" he spun his hands towards them, and one by one, the snowballs shot out, all while he smirked. The children laughed, for he wouldn't hurt them, plus the snowballs were shot off at regular adult human speed, while the Guardians couldn't do much. Once the last snowball was sent, he winked at them before lifting up and shooting off.

Months passed, and floating along, he smiled before he frowned. Those Horcruxes of Voldemort, they would be easy enough to destroy, but first would be the ring. The portable Gateway, it could not be allowed to fall into anyone's hands, especially someone of whom would use it to increase their power! He only had one clue, Little Hangleton. He shot off like a rocket, and the closer he got, the more he felt its power until he arrived at an old house. Calmly walking through enchantments, his power cancelling all wards, he soon found himself by the ring, but he felt the enchantments around it, powered by something else. So that's how he wanted to play? So be it. He threw out his hand, and pure power shot out, slamming into a bubble around the ring. Slowly, cracks formed before it shattered, and reaching in, he claimed the ring as his prize.

One by one, he claimed the Horcruxes until only one remained, Nagini, and while there had been a curse on the ring, he had removed it while taking out the fragment. No need to grant Voldemort any chances. But tonight was the night. Calmly walking in as Harry was sent through the Veil, Hallows watched as Lestrange started to run out, all the time screaming about having killed Harry Potter, but he slammed all of the doors shut. She turned, and Hallows walked in front of the Veil, making himself visible to them, almost looking as if he had walked out of the Veil.  
"Who are you?" she demanded.  
"I am Hallows" he answered.  
"Ha! Big boy thinks that he can scare me!" she stated, giving a laugh until he walked towards her. He wore rather baggy clothes, hiding his true strength, but as he approached her, her eyes widened when she saw undeniable strength "What are you?" she asked.  
"I am Hallows, Father of Moon Children, Spirit of All Hallows Eve. Bellatrix Lestrange, you stand accused of using the Cruciatus on the Longbottoms Alice and Frank, murder of multiple people, both magical and non-magical, and worse, for the crime of attacking children. How do you plea?" he asked.  
"You can't do anything to me. Guilty!" she laughed at the end, and Hallows raised a single eyebrow.  
"Very well." his eyes went blood red and Remus howled. All watched as fur appeared across the known werewolf's flesh as his eyes went wild. His nails turned into claws while his jaws pushed out, forming a muzzle. His weak human teeth were replaced by strong wolf teeth and his ears moved up, going hollow and long while a tail grew out. All but Hallows could only watch in shock as Remus went full wolf, before the full moon, and unlike normal, looking like a sick wolf, Moony looked like a true werewolf from non-magical myths. Once Moony was present, Hallows put two fingers to his lips and whistled, causing Moony to look at him before giving an excited bark and running to him "Stop!" Hallows ordered, and Moony stopped a mere muzzle away "Sit!" Moony sat, tail wagging away. Hallows reached into a pocket, and he took out something "Good boy. Now, speak!"  
"Woof!" Moony obeyed, and Hallows revealed what was in his hand, a dog biscuit, but it was not.  
"Okay, catch!" he tossed it into the air, and Moony eagerly opened his mouth, catching the treat of which began to bleed. As Moony chewed, Hallows smiled and scratched him behind the ear "Good boy." he turned and looked at a horrified Bellatrix "Yes, I can order Moon Children or, if you must, werewolves, whenever I desire, they are my children, after all, for it is my power of which gave birth to them. Now, as punishment for your crimes... Moony." the wolf looked at him, licking his muzzle to get the last of the blood "When it comes to Bellatrix Lestrange's punishment, you shall listen to Neville Longbottom" he ordered, and Moony nodded, getting off the last of it, before looking at Neville.  
"Um, why are you letting me decide her fate?"  
"Because they hurt you the most. Go ahead, I have my entire afterlife" Neville slowly nodded before looking at Moony. A look entered his eyes as he glared at Bellatrix.  
"Kill her" he ordered, and Moony shot forth. She gave one final scream before Moony just about ripped her apart. But she was so foul, Moony took one bite and got sick.  
"Poor wolfy, come here." Moony walked to him and looked at him with wide, puppy dog eyes "Was she a nasty-tasting thing?" he asked, and Moony whined while the others could only watch as a werewolf acted like a puppy, a rather dangerous puppy "Here you go" he gave Moony another treat, and Moony eagerly ate it before reaching over and licking Hallows' face. He chuckled before rubbing his hand on Moony's head, getting an almost purr-like sound from the wolf while he smiled.  
"You... you had my wife killed!" Lestrange shouted before, with a roar, charging forth, but Moony got between them "Not this time, mutt!"  
_Avada Kedavra!  
_The green light shot out, and with a toss, a treat went to the side, allowing Hallows to be hit by the Killing Curse, but he rolled his eyes.  
"People never give up. Let me tell you something, I am Immortal; I have been around since All Hallows Eve first began over two thousand years ago. And you, you tried to kill my child. You shall suffer" he stated before black fur began to cover him. He grew slightly taller as his shoulders moved down, splitting into three while the sides of his neck bulged out before ripping apart from the whole, forming two extra heads. His wings ripped out as a tail formed and fire began to flow, and he gave Lestrange a toothy grin as Lestrange tried to hit him. Huh, he hadn't felt any pain!  
_Crucio!  
_Nothing.  
_Sectumsempra!  
_Even though slashes appeared across his chest, they visibly healed as Hallows walked forward, making Lestrange walk backwards.  
**"Explain to us,  
Lestrange, why we  
should let you live"** they ordered.  
"I... I am a Lestrange! A pureblood!"  
**"And that  
means what?  
to us?  
We are  
as pure  
as they  
come, yet  
we do  
not brag"** to the others, their triple speech was getting confusing.  
"Speak normally!" Lestrange ordered.  
**"And why  
should we,  
Lestrange?"  
**"Why you..."  
_Avada Kedavra!  
_Once more, the green light shot out, but a sigh from all three heads, and holding out his hands, made them all watch as the spell stopped. He brought his hands apart, and the spell broke into six.  
**"Oh look, six Killing Curses for us to play with! Even better, Lestrange, you would be blamed, for all six have your magical signature. Amazing what happens when one helps in a spell's invention, and out of boredom"** his smirk could make a great white shark retreat. The fact that he was using all three heads at once did make a few question what he was. He tossed one of them up and down, up and down before he decided to amuse himself by doing one thing, he began to juggle! Seeing the Killing Curses fly like harmless tennis balls was too much for Malfoy who pointed his wand at Hermione.  
"Try anything, mutt, and I'll kill her"  
**"We have a message, Malfoy, from your father, the man who you murdered just to become Lord Malfoy. 'I am disappointed in you, little Lucy. You not only killed me, but broke your mother's heart.' Too think that you killed a man simply because he would not follow your lord, a half blood by the real name of Tom Marvolo Riddle"** he said the name with disgust as the six spells changed to form the name, breaking up into smaller Killing Curses, and they rearranged themselves to form I AM LORD VOLDEMORT, something of which made the Death Eaters stare.  
"Impossible! Our... our lord is the heir of..."  
**"And Salazar Slytherin no more wanted non-magicals killed than I do. I should know, a fraction of my magic powers the wards of Hogwarts, although some, I notice, has been taken down. There was a language spell, created by Rowena, in which one slowly learnt any language spoken by them. The wards mentally translated the words for one to understand, and slowly, over time, taught one the language. You should've seen her, Rowena, my little sister..."** he smiled **"Did you know that I created her Diadem? I have it with me, as well as Salazar's Locket, Helga's Cup, and Godric's Sword hangs in Hogwarts. I made each of them for my friends, Malfoy, and I can guarantee that Salazar, if he was alive, would disown Riddle faster than one could say 'pureblood'"** he informed them, smiling at the memories he had of them.  
"You know nothing about Salazar Slytherin!" Malfoy stated.  
**"And you do? Tell me, why did he hate non-magicals?"** he asked.  
"Because they are only worthy of being slaves!"  
**"Wrong. Salazar Slytherin hated non-magicals because they burnt his parents at the stake. He could only watch as they screamed while neighbours, who had known them for their entire stay there, laughed, saying that 'The Devil's servants deserve to die'. I myself was there, Lucius Malfoy, and I watched as Salazar cried that night. He had screamed 'No! Not Mommy! Not Daddy!', yet the non-magicals help him back, saying that demons in disguise, such as his parents, deserved to die. I comforted him; back then, I looked a lot different, just a Moon Child, werewolf, with wings. I spent the entire night with him, playing with him, being a... being a pet for him. I spent a month with him, and he fed me, gave me water, played with me. He was fun as a child, but that one experience made a seed begin to grow into a tree of hate"** and Salazar had been the first to see him, this time with Hallows knowing how others could see him, and with Salazar's past... He had still saved Rowena, and this time, she had believed in him, but the problem was that only children gave them extra power. He still did not know why.  
"At least I am not related to some filthy mutts!" Malfoy stated, but he had gone too far. With a roar of rage, Hallows shot forwards and slammed into Malfoy, digging all thirty claws into him.  
**"No one, and I mean I no one, insults my Children!"** he sank his fangs into Malfoy who screamed before, in one pull, he ripped Malfoy to pieces before devouring all but the head, a head of which was frozen in its last scream. Licking some blood off of his muzzle, he reached down and picked up the head, holding it like a trophy **"Moony! Catch!"** he threw the head, and Moony ran back, catching it in his muzzle before shaking it apart, seeing pieces of head everywhere. In a panic, one of the Death Eaters tried to Portkey away, but the Death Eater screamed before collapsing **"Oops! Perhaps I should've mentioned the fact that I threw up wards around the entire Ministry. No one may leave, not even I, until this is... Ah, Tom Riddle, he is here..."** he turned and took on his human form, his eyes stopping with their glow.  
Immediately, Moony gave a whine before his ears moved down and rounded off. His fur vanished while his eyes went back to his weak human form's as his claws turned into nails. His muzzle pushed in while his teeth were replaced with weak human teeth just before Hallows sighed; he preferred Remus as a wolf. His eyes flashed, and souls appeared before they grabbed the Death Eaters. One soul got in front of each Death Eater and seemed to be breathed into their bodies, and the Order could only watch as the Death Eaters shook violently before going still "Follow me" Hallows ordered, and the Death Eaters nodded.  
They were about to leave when he stopped, turned, and gave a single blast to the Veil, destroying it. He would_ not_ take any chances. Turning around, he walked along again, leading them out. Going into the entrance of the Ministry, he saw Riddle.  
"You think that you can threaten Lord Voldemort?" Riddle asked.  
"My power is centuries beyond yours, Riddle" he stated, causing Riddle to glare.  
"Your power is nothing compared to..." magic began to flow around Hallows, something of which Voldemort returned. Their powers were even, but then Hallows roared as his power exploded from him, cracking the stone beneath them as the statues came alive. Moans and groans were heard as what appeared to be souls, but were actually illusions, swirled around him, causing Voldemort to stare even as multiple green lights came and swirled around Hallows. Every shadow in the room came alive, and Voldemort's own grabbed him, making him unable to move as the Floos activated.  
The Minister walked out, and seeing this show of power made him feint before Aurors ran up and surrounded them.  
"You! With the, um, with the souls! Hands in the air!" one of them ordered.  
"Very well, but first..." the souls came out, and a green light hit each of the Death Eaters, causing them to fall down, dead, while Voldemort struggled. Voldemort only just managed to escape before running and using the Floo to flee. Once Riddle was gone, Hallows put his hands in the air, but when they tried to grab him, their hands went through him "Huh, another thing I forgot to mention, the first being my wards around the Ministry, the second, no human can tame me, Halloween. Oh, and attempt to use any Department on me, and I shall destroy the Department. Try it again after that, the Ministry" with that, he faded from view, his almost overwhelming power fading with him.

Floating by the Order, unseen, he chuckled as he replayed what happened.  
_**Flashback**__  
Albus walked out.  
"Dumbledore!" Fudge shouted.  
"You have seen for yourself, Cornelius, that what Harry and I said is indeed the truth. Remus, what happened to Harry?" Remus looked down.  
"The Veil" was all Remus said before falling silent.  
"No!" Albus looked as if he would never smile again before turning and glaring at Fudge. Hallows floated to Albus and whispered into his ear.  
_"Tell them"_ Albus gave an unseen nod._  
_"You have seen for yourself, Cornelius, that Voldemort is back"  
"Well, yes, but..."  
"But you lost us Harry Potter! If you had listened, done something in order to check our story, then Harry would've never gone here!"  
"Albus, one boy doesn't matter!" Albus took out a small glass orb, the Prophecy, and in the silence, threw it onto the ground, shattering it. The form of Sybill Trelawney rose up and spoke.  
_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"  
_Silence filled the room as Fudge's eyes widened.  
"You... you mean..."  
"With Harry gone, Minister, no one can stop Voldemort"  
__**Flashback Ends  
**_Fudge had feinted again, and after coming to, Fudge had paled before collapsing onto the floor. Seeing a grown man cry never got old, even if it...  
"I know you're there" Albus stated, sitting down as the Order followed his example. Chuckling, he made himself visible again.  
"Hello, Albus Dumbledore, brother of Aberforth and Ariana Dumbledore, son of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore. I am Hallows" he greeted, slightly floating in the air while the Order backed away.  
"You manipulated me" Albus said, and Hallows chuckled.  
"True, but then again, you yourself have manipulated others, shall we start with Harry Potter, a boy who you knew would not be treated how you liked? How about his First Year? All of the traps were easy enough that three First Years could get through. First, a door of which could be opened by a simple Unlocking Charm, second, a Cerberus of which, even in myth, calms down via music, third, Devil's Snare, a First Year plant of which hates fire and light, fourth, keys of which one used a broom to claim, fifth, a chess set, sixth, a troll, seventh, a potion's test, and last, the Mirror of Erised. Shall we examine them?  
"Tests one through to three, I've already explain. With the fourth, they had the youngest Seeker in a century. Fifth, the chess set, Ronald Weasley, perhaps the greatest chess player in Gryffindor, was with them, six was already knocked out, and I won't count that one. Seven, they had a witch of whom has a lot of wisdom, and the last one? Harry had been told how the mirror works" he stated, watching as the Order looked at their discussion.  
"I..."  
"I know why you did it, Albus, you wished to train Harry, using a fake Stone, but you did it the wrong way. You could've had all but Severus here give him private lessons" he stated, causing Snape to glare at him.  
"You think you can order the Headmaster around?" he demanded.  
"Well, considering the fact that it is suggestions of what he could've done, then yes. Oh, and attempt to enter my mind again, Snape, and you shall see why people fear Halloween" he answered the Potions Master.  
"Ha! No one has that kind of power!" Snape stated, but Hallows reached into his clothes and took out the glass orb "What is that?"  
"This?" he asked, looking at the small orb "This contains most of the soul of Tom Riddle, your Dark Lord. The only Horcrux he has left is that snake of his, but the other items, I refused to destroy. Then again, a small fraction was inside the scar of Harry Potter" Minerva suddenly turned and glared at Albus.  
"_Even if I could, I wouldn't! Scars can come in handy!_ Those were your words, Albus!" she stated.  
"The only reason the soul piece inside Harry died was because he was tossed into the Veil" he was grabbed by someone, and turned around, he saw Sirius holding him.  
"Do not speak about my godson like that!"  
"Hey! Let go of the coat! It's older than Hogwarts!" he informed Sirius who glared at him.  
"My godson..."  
"...was meant to die there and then. And no, I will not be making any contracts with you or anyone to speak with him, or see him, or anything to do with the dead" he then calmly went through Sirius' hands, freeing himself.  
"You make deals?" Hermione asked, even though Molly had tried to keep them out of the meeting.  
"Rarely, but with humans who I feel deserve it, I give something for something. How about this? Send Delores Umbridge to Transylvania for a trial that is long overdue, and in exchange, I shall tell you where Harry is" Hermione thought about it before holding out her hand.  
"Deal" he shook her hand, and with a chuckle, he was gone.

He always did enjoy hearing the sounds of toad screaming in the morning. It had been simple, on their side. Since she had been out of it, they had taken her to Transylvania, claimed her bounty, and had watched as she was sentenced, both for what she had done there as well as to find out what she had done to students in Hogwarts. She was done for, and would be locked up for a very long time. He looked at them, looking bored.  
"We did our side of the deal, now you do yours" Hermione ordered, and sighing, he used his power. He didn't really change much as his hair became messy, his skin went pale, and while he lost a lot of muscle mass and height, he watched as their eyes widened. Finally, the powerful form of Hallows was replaced by Harry James Potter, who looked at a wide-eyed Hermione.  
"Hi, Hermione"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I know, I know! I'm late. I am sorry, but I am busy these days.


	11. Chapter 11

Hallows had expected many things. He had expected her to scream, to yell, to try and find some way to prove that Hallows was not Harry. What he did not expect was the slap. If it wasn't for the fact that he was strong, even when using a new power he had trained himself in, shapeshifting, and if he was alive, he might have had a cracked neck.  
"How dare you! We did our side of the deal!" she shouted.  
"Hermione Jean Granger, slap me again, and I'll destroy a book in front of you!" he promised.  
"You are not Harry!" she shouted at him while those around him could only watch.  
"Oh? I can tell you any part of my life"  
"That means nothing" she firmly stated, and he chuckled.  
"Going full out, eh? Very well. I, Hallows, Spirit of All Hallows Eve, Guardian of the Gateways that lead to the Realm of the Dead and the Guardian of the Dead, swear by my Spirithood and Magic that I was once known as Harry Potter, until that Veil threw me back through time, so mote it be." his power flashed, sending what felt like a powerful wind that threw many things aside, and when the slight amount of chaos was gone, he saw their wide eyes "Hey"  
"H... Harry?" Sirius asked.  
"Yes, godfather of mine who grabbed my coat of which is almost two thousand years old?" he asked, smirking as his godfather winced.  
"Yeah, about that..." he chuckled.  
"Oh, Padfoot, you really shouldn't have gone against Halloween. My power goes around the entire planet, and that is just when I am bored. On Halloween, my power is superior to all, enough to bring anything to life. Happened once, and you'd be surprised how quickly the non-magicals scream Witchcraft once you do that, even just once.  
"Salem was almost my fault, if not for the fact that I had made myself visible, and I might have been called both a demon and the Devil because of it. Oh, right. I am invisible to all, except when I use my power, unless they have suffered a dark past, abuse, neglect, the usual. But I must go, I am getting weak. My power is not endless, even during my days"  
"Harry, my boy, you must stay where you are safe!" Albus stated.  
"Albus, I haven't been a boy in almost three thousand years. My age makes me senior to you, as does my power and knowledge" he shrugged at their wide eyes.  
"As if a Potter could be so powerful" rolling his eyes at Snape's words, he made his power slowly appear around him, making him glow a red colour as it increased. As it did, a few shivered as they felt horror swirling around them as his body built up while he gained his height. His messy hair went sort of smooth, not silky, but good as his power increased even more, making moans and groans be heard.  
His power then increased in strength, sort of like adding more power to a battery, and it made the children feel weak while it made the adults, excluding Remus, Sirius, Albus, Mad Eye and Snape nervous. The five mentioned also felt it, but only when Hallows increased the strength some more, making the children almost panic, making the others weak, they felt it. It was as if the very shadows were moving, which they were, and it made them realise the kind of power he had. Slowly, Hallows decreased his power, although he stayed in his true human form.  
"Snape, let me put it to you in English. My power is, I suppose, the source of all Horror in existence, from spiders to the undead. When any spell is done on Halloween, my power helps, oh, and Hermione, you did not fully levitate your feather. A fraction of my power was involved. Then again, my power also helped in killing my parents as well as defending Harry, and yes, I consider Harry and myself different people. One born mortal, the other born immortal. I cannot be killed, only stopped. Happens on occasion, especially when my power is low. Well, I have to go, oh, and Albus, Voldemort only has the snake left" he vanished, using the Gateway to teleport away.

* * *

He watched as they fought, Voldemort going against Albus with the snake around. Now's his chance! Sweeping low, he killed the serpent before taking the soul piece into the orb, but then the fight moved to a graveyard. He felt as his temper rose, and he gave a roar of which could be heard for miles around as the moon went red, as if covered in blood. All fighting stopped as he revealed himself, both magical and non-magical looking up at him.  
"You fight in a graveyard. You desecrate the dead!" not that he could speak, even if it is, technically, part of his duties.  
"I am Lord Voldemort. You might have..."  
"I am Hallows, Guardian of the Dead, and he who stands between the Living and the Dead. You threaten a Balance of which is tipping with every being that you kill. I cannot let you do that. For crimes such as these," he flew down as souls appeared, grabbing all of the Death Eaters "your punishment is this." he took out the orb before slamming it into Riddle who screamed "No more are you a pretend immortal, Riddle, and only when you die, shall your soul leave your body. Oh, and trust me, where you are going," he smirked "the Cruciatus is nothing. I have been to all versions of the Afterlife, part of my job, and trust me, Hell is worse than what anyone thinks" he informed the Dark Lord.  
"I still have my magic" Riddle told him.  
"False. The orb takes a lot of magic, and I linked it to you. Only a Spirit, like myself, has the required power to not really worry, plus, with me, no power drain. With you, though, if you even have a drop of magic that is not being used by the orb, I'll be impressed, especially since the orb absorbs every drop of magic, making the orb stronger with every drop. You are trapped, Riddle" and with a chuckle, he was gone.

* * *

Months passed, and he had watched as Voldemort had been sentenced and tried under Veritaserum. The ghost in the house was when he said who all his supporters were, which turned out to be most of the darker part of the Wizengamot, as well as a few 'Neutral' Families. But after that, Hallows had gone hunting, hunting for Paul. The problem was that he had only been there once, and while he could track him down, he also wanted to have a sight-seeing time. He took four months to go around, and now it was August, just after eight in the evening. Ah, there he is. Floating in, he took on his wolf form before he heard the screams.  
"You are unnatural! A disgrace to those that follow our Lord!" he heard Paul's father say. He calmly walked out and made himself visible, smirking when Paul's father froze.  
**"And you are an abuser, a disgrace to all deities"** he stated.  
"Wh... What are you?"  
**"Oh, I have gone by many names, and people have called me the Devil before."** he grinned, showing all three sets of fangs as the human took a few steps back before taking a Bible and throwing it. Holding up his uppermost right arm, the book stopped before gently going into his paw. He decided to have some fun, so he yelled out, dropping the book as smoke began to rise from his paw **"Ah! The pain!"** he used an illusion to make himself seem to almost rip apart, bit by bit while the person cheered, saying how the power of his god was doing this, until he was 'gone'. The moment that happened, every light exploded, plunging the room into darkness. Paul's father felt something tap him in the shoulder, and turning, Hallows shouted **"Boo!"**, his eyes now looking to made of fire.  
"Dad?" a voice asked, and seeing Paul look up, he stopped his power while looking human.  
"Hello, Paul." his voice brought Paul to look at him, and Paul's eyes widened "I will always protect you" he promised.

* * *

He watched as some priest tried to do an exorcism on Paul who had told his father about Hallows, who stayed with him. It was when the priest tried to force the 'evil spirit' to show itself that he acted.  
"Sorry, Paul..." he muttered before entering Paul. Possessing him was hard, not because of a lack of practice; he had spent the entire day as a dog a few days earlier, coming out with a mad desire to chase cats for some reason, so no. What was hard was possessing one he considered a sort of son. Paul shook slightly as fire from candles shot up.  
"It's here. Now no matter what happens, do not speak to it" the priest ordered.  
**"An 'it', am I?"** he asked, looking up with Paul's eyes being nothing but black. He really shouldn't watch horror movies, bad for the mind, and the ideas it gave...  
"Demon, I command you! Leave this boy!" the priest ordered, and he chuckled before holding out his hand. Some fire from a nearby candle, of which had the fire the same length as the candle, and it seemed new, came to him, wrapping around Paul's hand, not harming him at all.  
**"You priests are all the same. 'In the name of our deity, we order you to leave!' Well, I am... different from other demons. Did you know I just about started the Salem Witch Trials?"** the fire went out, and he held out Paul's hand, calling a book to the hand. Opening it manually, he found a page of which showed his wolf form, and holding it out to the priest, he smirked **"The one who made the picture was very accurate with one change, I was not after human souls, I have plenty already under my power. The priest at the time thought that a witch had summoned me, hah! As if some pathetic human could ever bind me under their power! You humans have no power over me, priest, so give up."** the priest took off a cross from his neck and placed it on Paul's head, but when it dropped, he rolled Paul's eyes **"Humans never listen"  
**"You are no demon. What are you?" the priest demanded.  
**"I am the spirit of a child who was tortured, mentally, physically, all because my parents were not considered normal by my so called kind and loving relatives."** now he would see how good an actor he was** "I was killed by them without mercy, one second nothing, the next, my uncle started 'punishing' me, punishing being code for torture. I cannot rest, I am a spirit who is unable to go to the Realm of the Dead, for my uncle cursed me to never find peace, but since I am a child, I cannot go up or down, I am trapped. The wolf? I just, well, it's an illusion. This child, Paul, his life is almost like my own. His father beats him for so called crimes against his god when Paul, he is so **_**special**_**."** he turned Paul's head and looked at his father **"If you ever harm Paul again, the wolf shall be real"** with that, he got out of Paul.

* * *

Paul's life had changed. Scared about what 'the ghost' had told him, Paul's father did everything and anything to make Paul happy, even when Paul said that he wouldn't be a part of any religion. Hallows and Paul had become best of friends, Paul quickly thinking of Hallows as an older brother, and being 'haunted' by a ghost was fun, especially when a teacher, who hated Paul simply because she could, suddenly found herself dancing the can-can. She had blamed Paul, but the problem was how could she blame someone who was sitting down, had both hands on the table, and the fact that she had once been a professional dancer didn't really help her case. And when she blacked out, finding herself doing the waltz with an invisible partner, she had shrieked, claiming ghosts.  
The same priest had come and had calmly stated that yes, there was a ghost child around. After that, Hallows shifted to the form of a child and allowed himself to be captured in photos. There was just one problem, two words, Ghost Hunters, people who went and, using technology, tried to capture images or sounds of ghosts, so Hallows had had some fun. He sang, he danced, he found past play performances and acted out scenes, he even grabbed an investigator to act out Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, specifically, the balcony scene.  
His voice had come out as a whisper over the wind while the play had floated by the investigator who had been forced to act with, all while the investigators took video of this. He had, though, when they tried to investigate Paul, made himself visible to them, glaring at them.  
_"Go away!"_ he ordered.  
"We are Ghost Investigators. Tell us, how did you die?" one of them asked.  
_"I said, go AWAY!"_ he sent a tiny amount of his power at them, causing lights to shatter and lockers to bend. Cracks went from his feet, and the so called investigators backed up.  
"You might be a ghost, but there are ways to defeat a ghost!"  
_"If you are thinking of salt, won't work. If you are thinking of any holy book, won't work. No invention of the living can contain me"_ one of them gave him a look.  
"You are no ghost"  
_"I am, I am just a rather... unusual ghost. Leave Paul, now. Go away"_ he ordered before vanishing, but that didn't help. There were soon groups of people, ghost hunters, scientists who wished to answer the age-old question, is there life after death, sceptics who said that it was not a ghost, but some kind of technology, although none of them said anything about what kind of technology, and everywhere he went, pieces of technology scanned around him. For once, he was glad that Spirits don't show up on human technology. Sure, ghosts did, but hey, he did _not_ want to become a science experiment! Finally, he had had enough.  
"Is something wrong, Hallows?"  
"Pack some things. I'm taking you out of here, permanently. Whatever you need, or want, bring" Paul's eyes widened.  
"But... my father! He's finally accepting me!"  
"And before that, he tortured you every single day! Please! Come with me! We can start a new life, anywhere you want!" he promised.  
"Hallows, no!" he looked down.  
"Very well..." he floated out, plans running through his head. At one stage, he might've made the coming Halloween almost 'End of the World', but he knew that, if he linked it to Paul, not only would Paul be chased out, but he would blame Hallows and never speak to him again. If that happened... For now, he would plan and wait.

* * *

"Jack, I've been wondering..." Jamie began.  
"Yes, Jamie?" Jack asked, just sitting with his first believer.  
"What does Hallows do?" that surprised him.  
"Well, uh, I don't really know. Why?"  
"Doesn't he get lonely? If he's like you said you had been..." Jack frowned.  
"I doubt it. We haven't heard from him, and..."  
"Did you ever ask the Guardians for help?" Jamie asked, and Jack thought about it for a few seconds before his eyes widened; what had they done?!

* * *

Lying down in wolf form on Paul's bed, he felt as a hand expertly scratched behind his middle head's left ear, and he was soon purring. When Paul, he could tell, stopped, he turned and looked at him with what he thought were puppy dog eyes, but Paul shuddered.  
"Would you please not look at me as if I am a piece of thick, red, blood-filled meat?" Paul demanded, and he blushed, well, as much as a wolf with three heads can, although the fire on him brightened slightly, as well as turning a slightly pinkish colour.  
**"Sorry, it's just that..."** Paul chuckled.  
"I know" he scratched some more, and Paul could tell that, if not for his rather high sense of manners, he would have the Spirit of All Hallows Eve on his lap, purring away, but as it...  
"So this is where you went" a voice stated, and turned his left head, he saw a smirking Winter Spirit.  
**"Jack! If you dare tell anyone about this, not only will I take your staff, but I shall tell Jamie what happened 150 years ago, you know, when I got you drunk..."  
**_**Flashback  
**__He watched, with a smirk on his face, as Jack swerved around, narrowly missing some flying ducks. Landing while Jack crash landed, both from not having that much practice and from the alcohol, mainly from the alcohol, he looked around. The Moon shone down on them, and he glared at it, feeling as the Man in the Moon once more tried to convince him to join his Chosen. But as Jack had said, he refused to spend eternity locked up in some hideout thinking of new ways to bribe kids, even if it meant getting more power. He...  
"Hey" looking, he saw Jack speaking to a lady who... one of his Children! Why did he make them visible?! Good thing Jack had been too drunk to remember that bit.  
"Hey yourself"  
"How about us going somewhere?" the lady looked at Hallows.  
"And your... friend?" she asked.  
"He'll be alright" Hallows chuckled.  
"Go" bad move...  
__**Flashback Ends  
**_That single night made a new breed of Moon Child, the Ice Wolf, very, very dangerous, very, very strong, but they could only live in cold areas, the South Pole being their unknown home, and it seemed that Jack remembered, for his eyes not only widened, but he blushed as well.  
"You wouldn't!" Hallows smirked.  
**"You know I would"**  
"Uh, Hallows?" he looked and saw a confused Paul, so sighing, he made Jack visible, causing Paul's eyes to widen.  
**"Paul, meet Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun. Jack, meet Paul, my only believer, and no, your humn friends don't count. They have not experienced what is required to see me, and until they do, their belief does nothing for me. Now, why are you here?"** he asked before taking on his human form.  
"Jamie wants to speak to you" he frowned.  
"Why should I speak with him, Jack? He's your friend, not mine, so why should I go with you?"  
"Where does this kid live?" Paul asked.  
"Burgess, North America." Hallows immediately answered, and when they both turned to look at him, he shrugged "I don't need a Globe to find a location, Jack. I can go anywhere I desire"  
"Hallows," he looked at Paul "okay" he looked at his believer, confused.  
"Okay?"  
"I'll pack some things, and then we can go. Burgess sounds nice" Hallows frowned.  
"It hardly ever doesn't snow, Jack's influence" he stated.  
"Well, we're going" and with that, he began to pack. Helping out, Hallows picked up a few things before indicating for Jack to help, and slowly, Paul had everything he wanted and needed, a few changes of clothing and a few items he couldn't leave without. Paul left a note, and Jack was about to fly away when Hallows put a hand on both of their shoulders.  
"Time for you to experience my way of travelling. A warning, do not leave me or the path I choose, you will get lost." and with that, the very ground opened up beneath them. Hallows gave a smirk as Jack let out a scream of which, unfortunately, quickly turned into a yell of glee. They turned around, and then came up in a weird place "Welcome to the Land of the Dead. All the good souls are in that row, and the evil, well..." a wall of fire was waiting "And then the other afterlives..." they saw a Norse warrior, a being Hallows knew to be the god Heimdell, Guardian of the Rainbow Bridge that led to Asgard, a jackal-headed deity Hallows recognized as Anubis, and many more, and finally, they reached a spot, Paul holding onto him with an almost death grip, and once more, they fell down, this time with Paul cheering. Coming up by Jack's lake, Hallows chuckled as Paul quickly put on a warm cloak.  
"Not one word, Hallows" Paul warned.  
"Jack!" turning, they saw Jamie run to them, and the kid jumped into Jack's arms. It was then that Jamie saw Paul, but he was about to say hello when Hallows decided that a good scare was necessary. Putting his hand on Paul's shoulder, he went full wolf and made himself visible, making Jamie yell out in fright before retreating to be behind Jack. Paul took one look and sighed.  
"Hallows! Sometimes I wonder who is the child!" Paul stated just before Hallows went back to his human form, chuckling the entire time.  
"Hallows?" Jamie asked, and when he nodded, Jamie stepped forwards "Why would you do that?"  
"Hey, I rule over a holiday where pranking is as common as breathing, of course I'd pull pranks!" he answered with a smirk. It was then that Jamie's friends came "I'll allow you all to introduce yourselves; I have some planning to do..." he floated slightly while a spider climbed down and went onto his shoulder. Holding out his left hand, the spider climbed onto it and he used both hands to make a circle. The spider immediately made a web, and he hmmed before the spider began to write in runes, an easy way to hide his tricks, although the treat came in the end. No, n... maybe, yes, yes! "Aha!" the spider climbed down, and with a bit of help, was back in her web, her red hourglass showing. The web melted, and he nodded, but then there was a thud. Someone had hit him on the back of his head with a snowball! Turning, he saw a smirking Jamie, and Hallows' wide eyes were soon narrowed at the boy "So that's how you wish to play?" he asked before grinning, his teeth becoming sharp before he picked up some snow and rolled it into a ball. Wait, he was surrounded! All of the kids were around him, even Paul, the little traitor, and Jack had a smirk on his face.  
"Alright, troops! Aim!" all the children pulled their arms back while Hallows looked around "Fire!" he allowed himself to be hit, and he 'died' by overacting, crying, yelling, before falling down on his back, arms and legs in the air while twitching, the children and Jack laughing, but none of them saw Hallows' shadow move. There was a splat, and Paul was hit on the back of the head. Turning, they stared, for standing there were seven dog-like beings, but they walked on their hind legs and had glowing red eyes.  
"I thought I might even the numbers" Hallows stated before standing and jumping over them. Landing, snowball still in hand, he threw and it hit Jack. Soon after, a snowball fight began, all while Hallows felt... warm.

* * *

It was amazingly easy for Jamie to get his mother to allow Paul to stay with them. All he had to mention was that Paul's father had kicked him out, and she was all but adopting him, and Paul loved it there. He had a roof over his head, food in his stomach, and best of all, friends. Jamie's friends, of which were all of those that had helped against Pitch, eagerly became friend with Paul for two reasons, the first, because Jamie was his friend, and second, Hallows. The fact that Paul had a 'watchdog' around the entire time, namely Growl, a Grim that he personally picked, was fun, for Growl was not only invisible to all when in the shadows, but he knew how to throw a mean snowball, something of which Hallows found out the hard way. He never knew his own minions could go against him! Then again, North had found that out with one of his elves, so...  
Tonight, though, was _his_ night, the one night were his power was far greater than any other. Halloween was here, and while Jamie and the others had dressed up the neighbourhood, it was nowhere near scary enough. Plus, Growl had told him that the teenager from across the street had better decorations, making their place impressive. Can't have that now, can we?  
Walking into Jamie's room, the entire group there, he frowned. Jack was there, obviously, but when he saw how weak the costumes were... Sophie was in a bunny suit, no mask, not even paper whiskers. Cupcake was dressed in a one-person unicorn suit, now how is a _pink_ unicorn suit frightening?! Pippa was a vampire, obvious plastic fangs out of her mouth, the twins, Claude and Caleb, were zombies, but... for scare's sake, they hadn't even made their faces pale! Paul looked like a serial killer with a plastic knife and red 'blood' on both it and his sleeves while Monty was wrapped in toilet paper, obviously meant to be a mummy, but worst of all was Jamie. Obviously, he knew about many 'mythical' beings, and so he went as a poor example of a werewolf, no claws, not even plastic fangs, just dirt on him with his hair messed up, possibly to look like he had just transformed but...  
"No. There is no way I am allowing any of you out on my night, the one time of year where my power is at its highest, looking like that!" he stated, causing them to look at him.  
"Then what do you suggest?" Pippa asked, a bit worried.  
"Well, first for me to..." he felt as his night began to influence him, and he began to change. He grew taller while his clothes tore, revealing a strong chest that was quickly covered in black fur with red here and there. His arms moved down, split into three, and the nails turned into claws strong enough to cut diamond. His strength increased to be slightly beyond the average bodybuilder while his teeth changed to be incredibly sharp. His nose and mouth pushed out, forming his muzzle while fur spread across his entire body. A tail formed while his wings ripped out and his neck bulged, spreading up before ripping apart, the fleshy mass making new heads. Once formed, horns grew out, going up and around, each looking like a halo, and an orb of fire appeared above and in the middle of each. From where his skull met his neck, the fire ran down, joining at just below his shoulders and then ran down to the tip of his tail while by his shoulders and hips, the fire went out and wrapped around his arms and legs, even going on the pads of his paws. He grinned at them, enjoying their looks of fright "**Much better. Now, you are **_**not**_** going out dressed like that!"** he stated, giving them a look that almost dared them to disagree.  
"What will you do?" Jack asked.  
**"I am Halloween, Jack, and for this night only,"** a red fog went to the children **"they shall be as they dress"** it went around them, and they let out yells as they changed, and when it was gone, Jack's eyes were wide. Gone were the weak humans, and they were replaced by creatures. Jamie was a full young werewolf, fangs dripping with saliva, golden eyes, brown fur and claws that could scratch stone easily, Cupcake was a black unicorn with blood red eyes and her hooves surrounded by fire, Sophie was a Pooka, something Hallows knew that Bunny would possibly kill him for, although she did not look dark, Pippa was a full on vampire, sharp fangs, slightly pale, and powerful while the twins were actual zombies, blood dripping from wounds they had used a pen to draw, Monty was an actual mummy, and Paul looked like what one thought a serial killer looked like, his knife was real, and Hallows had given him some strength while the blood was real. A pulse went around the entire house as Hallows made all the decorations, cheap stuff, most of it old and not working properly, real, and all three heads grinned as a huge lightning cloud went above the house. He was reminded of that one show, what's it called... Oh right! The Addams Family! He watched as they examined each other, but the problem was that with them changing, any desires their new races had was now theirs, for Pippa wanted blood, obvious by the way she kept on looking at Jack's neck.  
"Did you have to do this, Hallows?" Jack asked?  
**"You get half a year, Jack, I get one day worldwide, and two others, so yes, I shall, plus, Paul is here. Can't have him look weak when the teenager across the street thinks so highly of himself, can we?"** he asked before making Jack be seen by all **"You could also do with a change, but we don't have the time. Now time to scare!"** and with that, they left.

* * *

It was fun, he would later on admit, watching people stare or run in terror, the last happening when a Grim had playfully chased a teenager, knife in hand. He had made dreams of those that were dark, the almost dessert sand dreams, go around, he made the very dead rise up and dance with others, giant spiders going around, and one as tall as the Great Pyramid covered London with spider webs, something of which went on the news, and there were increased sightings of Dogs of Death, first sight for joy, second for pain, third for death. Okay, the third was just a powerful sleeping agent that made the body seem dead, the person's pulse went so low it couldn't be detected, their brainwaves not that high just in case, although they awoke the moment Halloween ended, the moment it was midnight on the most western side of the world. And he had played a prank on Jack, switching his staff for a normal branch that looked almost the same, and Jack had not been impressed, especially when he had played 'Piggy-in-the-Middle' with five Grims, all while they tossed his staff from one to the other. At the moment, though, he watched as the kids divided and traded the candy between themselves, all of them having gotten a lot more than normal. Sometimes having Halloween on your side helped...  
"I'll trade you two of these for one of those." Paul stated, and Hallows gave a chuckle before swiping one of the chocolates "Hey! You can't do that!"  
"I can and I just did. I rarely get treats, always giving tricks. It's about time, my little serial killer, that I get a treat or two, unless you want a trick..." a few spiders revealed themselves, making Monty back away in fear.  
"It's only fair, Paul" Jack stated with a smirk, causing Paul to look at him.  
"I thought you are on the side of children!" he stated, causing Jack to laugh.  
"I'd rather not go against a Spirit who can summon those dogs" he nodded his head to Growl who was eating a raw meat-flavoured dog biscuit.  
"Good thinking, Jack. You wouldn't want me to make you an Ice Wolf now, would you?" he asked with a smirk.  
"Well I..."  
"Jack!" a colourful blur soared and hugged the Winter Spirit, revealing itself to be Tooth while the other Guardians came in.  
"Uh, Tooth? Why are you all here?" Jack asked while the children watched them.  
"It might be my fault, Jack. I might have made a few of the undead walk around and scar children, but hey, I can do anything on my days, up to a point. Now, if you'll excuse me, Jack, I have a few treats to claim" he went back to taking a few pieces of candy, something he rarely had, while ignoring the Guardians, especially that rabbit who could only stare at Sophie.  
"S... Sophie?" she laughed at the stunned look of the Pooka "How?"  
"Have you not seen children dressed as rabbit, Bunny? Come on! Many young girls dress as a rabbit at least once in their life!" Hallows stated, causing Bunny to see if it was a mask, but when Sophie only gave him wide eyes, his eyes widened.  
"She's a Pooka..."  
"Yes, and on midnight, you'll be last once more. My power only lasts so long, I'm afraid" Hallows stated before releasing a sigh as his power began to get less as midnight reached different points across the globe. Eating some white chocolate of which had a nice taste to it, as well as being moulded into the shape of a skull with red eyes, he looked at it. Apparently, it was supposed to look like the Grim Reaper, but come on, mortals! Hallows is a friend of Death! Well, actually more along the lines of small time partner in crime, after all, Death was only visible in the moment before one's end, but Hallows could really scare people. A single Grim, and making Death visible, made even the most unbelieving of souls believe. It made for a very good Halloween trick, and it was one of the tricks he pulled. Death had done his part and had Reaped an old bird, and already, rumours of Death walking around with an upright-walking dog with blood red, soul-piercing eyes, something of which Hallows enjoyed, was spreading like fire. It is fun being the embodiment of horror.  
"You are right. We are here to punish you for being naughty" Hallows chuckled.  
"Do not say that when by teenagers or adults, North, especially humans. But really, North, you can't stop me. It's Halloween, the one time of year where even _he_," here he glared up at the moon before looking at them "allows me to do anything I wish, but fine, what do you want? For me to not use my powers for a month? For me to help Tooth? I can easily do that. How about it, Tooth?" he asked, looking at her, and a few seconds later, she shrugged.  
"Very well"

* * *

It was like working for her the first time, he was given a list, he checked it twice, and then went hunting. He refused the uniform, it making him look to colourful, but he wore a belt, a multi-coloured belt, of which held coins and, when he got them, teeth, each in their own individual compartments. There was one change, though, for he became friends with Tooth, friends to the point that they... laughed together. They often went on missions together, but both admitted that they had no feelings for the other besides that of friendship, and she admitted it first. Through that, and a small flight later, he became friends with Sandy, although the Sandman was naturally nervous, at first. They got over that through talks, and Hallows slowly got used to the version of charades that made his head hurt when Sandy really made the images move. It was almost the end of the year, though, and so he decided to do something he never thought he would do, he made a party.  
He prepared everything, hiring a room for the event, a medium sized one, and he made the invites, inviting eight children, one teenager and four adults to his party, his Christmas Party. Now all he needed was the menu and ingredients. Good thing he knew what each of them liked. For drinks, eggnog, red wine, non-alcoholic champagne, carrot juice and various other drinks, for a starter, a small salad or a fish soup with a few plates of different nuts, for the main, roasted turkey, chicken, and, for those that didn't like meat, a few savoury pancakes with different fillings. And for dessert, Christmas cake, gingerbread, biscuits, and a Pavlova. They would not be going hungry, he could definitely say that!

* * *

It was Christmas time, and he looked at them all, Pippa, Caleb, Claude, Paul, Monty, Sophie, Cupcake, Jamie, even the Guardians, and for the first time in millennia, Hallows felt truly happy, not that he would admit such to the Guardians. For the first time, he had a pack.

THE END

So, finally the end of Hallows Howls. I doubt I'll be a second sequel, but please, comments are more than welcome.


End file.
